At First Glance
by GodFather Cah-ching
Summary: Blaine is not the typical bad boy when you look at him, however, Kurt is. Complete with the jacket and everything. They realize they are not who they appear to be At First Glance.
1. New Beginnings

"Mr. Anderson, I swear to whatever you believe in, if I see your face in my courtroom again I will bash it in with this gavel!" screech the judge.

He was really tired of seeing this little boy in his courtroom every other month. It's like he wants to see the poor judge die of high blood pressure. Judge Macintosh is a usually fair guy. He likes to give people second chances when he sees fit. He doesn't believe harsh punishment is the way to go when it comes young adults because they usually have this sob back story that makes your heart break for them. That's why he became a judge in the first place. He didn't just want to sit in a office all day and file paperworks, No! He wanted to go out into God-awful world and help these said young adults find their way. Judge Macintosh is a fairly young man, at least thats what he tells people. He had slight gray hair on both of his sideburns and whenever he frowns you could totally see his wrinkles on his forehead like you can see right now. He just turned 50 and if this ridiculous, blood-pressure raising, notorious looking, smart Alec standing in his courtroom saw fit, the poor judge would live to be 50 years more.

The said boy just looked up to the judge with his usual smirk on his face waiting for his sentence. He was actually enjoying that vein on the Judge's neck pop out from frustration. It's amusing. He doesn't really understand why this man cared so much for him anyways. Its not like he's a saint. Nah! He's been to juvie twice for his personal reasons and he damn well is not about to explain why he just let the police assume he did all those stuff for no reason.

"This is the second time you are coming to this courthouse. Are you familiar with the term '3 strikes and you're out'?" asked the Judge with more patience than he ever thought he could conjure.

"Yes Sir. So this is my third strike?" Asked the boy with an amused look on his face.

"I will give you one more chance. But believe you me, if I ever see your face here again for one reason or another, I will send your sorry ass to the State Correctional Institution- Muncy in Pennsylvania!" Judge Macintosh yelled. "Do you know what type of prison that is?"

The boy just shook his head.

"Well its a women's prison with a closed security that houses all females with capital punishment. Do you know why I'm sending you there? huh? Do ya? DO YA?!"

"Because I'm gay and you think these women will make me want to be straight?" said the boy with anger in his eyes. His usually hazel brown eyes with a glint of excitement is now dark and hooded that it almost looks black. Judge Macintosh was taken aback by the sudden change that his words were caught in his throat. But he quickly recovered and spoke so that the kid does not think he is reacting to the newly found information.

"You're gay? Man whatever. I don't care whether you're gay, straight, bi, or even a freaking purple dinosaur, all i want, no, _**need** , _from you is to clean up your act. If I send you there these women will ravish you! And just like me, they don't care what sexuality you are. All they care about is how to use you as a toy to play with. Trust me you do not want that. These women are ccrraazzzyyy!"

"oh.. so all i need to do is clean up my act?" He couldn't believe this. The judge was actually giving him the option to make something out of himself.

"Yes. And by clean up your act, I mean do something good for a change. I know you are smart because your grades do not prove otherwise but you need to put it to good use. Stop smoking, drinking, partying (unless needed of course, everyone needs to have a little fun), get rid of that damn jacket, the piercings, and wear actual different colored clothing's aside from white and black. And for the love of all things good and righteous, GET RID OF THAT DAMN MOTOBIKE! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Yelled the judge.

"Yes sir! I promise I will do all of that. I don't know about the bike but I will try my best" said the boy with hope in his eyes. Maybe not everybody is out to get him after all.

"Good." said Judge Macintosh with a sigh. "Now get out of my courtroom! Case dismissed. Parole granted. Send in the next hooligan"

"Thank you sir" Said the boy.

David and Wes paced the floor outside the courtroom nervously awaiting the fate of their crazy friend. Each of them pacing towards each other and turning abruptly before they could smash into each other.

Nick sat on his boyfriend's, Jeff, lap also waiting for their friend while Jeff watched David and Wes amused.

"Will you guys stop it! Your making me dizzy watching you!" Yelled Nick.

Both boys completely ignored him and they continued to pace and fidget nervously.

"But what is taking so long?" asked David

"All they have to do is determine if he goes back to juvie or not!" Wes continued David's thought process.

"Guys relax. You know Judge Macintosh has a soft spot for Blaine" said Jeff more relaxed than the other.

David and Wes slowed their pace because it was true. Ever since the judge saw Blaine, he went easy on him. It was like he could see that Blaine did not deserve to be there. Blaine hadn't always been the bad boy that he is. He just got into terrible situations. Nick and Jeff first met Blaine when he was walking home in the rain one night, neither knew why this little curly head boy was walking by himself in the dark but they knew they had to help. So long story short, they listened to his story and helped him out. The three of them became fast friends. They learned Blaine was gay which was awesome because so were they. They also learned one day that Blaine would do anything for them. On that night that they realized this, all three of them got sent to Juvie. That is where they met David and Wes. The five of them became fast friends. Each protecting each other like brothers and they were brothers, maybe not by blood but definitely brothers. It was an unspoken agreement that Blaine became their leader because of why he was there. Once they got out of juvie, not only Blaine but all of them had changed. They drank, smoked, and partied and wore the same leather jacket and rode the same motorcycles like they were in a gang. Then Dalton happened. They all got into Dalton by ways that will not be spoken of yet, and automatically got respected by everyone. No one looked into theirs eyes, or made fun of them (mainly because of Dalton's zero tolerance bullying policy, but they like to think they had something to do with the no teasing) and they instantly became the Notorious Five. Then Blaine decided to get himself arrested again, hence their reason for being at the courthouse 3 months later waiting for the judge's decision of granting him parole so he can be free or not.

As if on cue, the black curly headed boy walked through the giant door of the courthouse wearing the clothes he wore the night he got arrested; black skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt that was covered by the black leather jacket he had over it. He had two piercings in both his ears and three in his eyebrow. He had a tongue ring that he doesn't think he would ever get rid off. A dragon tattoo that ran from the back of his hand all the way up to his chest. He wore black high tops and his eyes were squinted because god knows how long it has been since he saw the sun. His unruly back curly hair sat on his head and he had a beard that showed that he needed to shave right away. He was starting to look like a cave man but he made it work. He made his way over to the only people he knew would be waiting.

"Hey Gu- oof" Before he could finish the sentence he was attacked by four large bodies squeezing him into a very tight and well-deserved hug.

Blaine chuckled "I missed you guys too" he said squeezing all four of them back with no hesitation.

"OH BLAINERS WE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Cried Wes.

"Don't call me that Wes." cringed Blaine.

"Dude what took you so long?" David said punching Blaine in his arm with frustration.

"ow! Sorry guys. Macintosh was getting all sentimental on me" he said with a slight laugh.

"So i'm guessing you have been granted parole but under what circumstances?" asked Nick not letting go of Blaine's arm like Blaine would disappear if he did.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders and squeezed slightly to show that he loved him.

"Yeah. He just said I need to clean up my act or else he would send me to a women's prison"

All four boys shuddered because they had heard while they were juvie that women's prison was no joke. They would eat you up and spit you back out raw!

"And by clean up your act, he means...?" trailed Jeff promoting Blaine to explain.

Blain then explained what happened in the courtroom and what the judge said and how he need to get his head right.

"Aww don't worry Blainers! We will be here to help you along the way! You are stuck with us!" said Wes with a cheesy grin stretched across his face.

"That's exactly why I'm worried" muttered Blaine mainly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing Wes. Thanks you guys. I know I can count on you."

"So lets go get something for Blaine to put in his stomach, and then take him home so we can celebrate his release" said David

"Ddddaavvviiiddd" Blaine warned. "I'm not supposed to drink or party remember?" Blaine said while shaking his head. Not even five minutes out and David is already suggesting they party.

"Oh. Right. Sorry I forgot. Man, this is going to be hard!"

"Tell me about it!" They all chorused and laughed together.

When Blaine walked ahead to get to the car, the other hung back and whispered among themselves.

"Guys, I'm worried. How is he supposed to tame _it _if he has to go back to those days when he was preppy? I mean he says he is trying but it releases sometimes and I'm seriously worried" said Nick

"Don't worry babe, like Wes said, we are here for him. No matter what. He is stuck with us. We will help him tame _it._" said Jeff while soothing his boyfriend.

CRASH

All four of them looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Blaine punching the back of the car in anger.

"Hey Blaine, what's wrong?" asked David

"This" Blaine said while chucking his phone to David.

David caught the phone and it read: **Total Balance in savings account: $0.00**

"Shit blaine! They took it away?" asked Jeff who was also reading the alert from Chase bank.

"Yeah. How the hell am i supposed to go to school not that they took away the only money they left for me?" Blaine hissed with his rage bubbling dangerously inside. He knew he had to calm down or else he would loose control of _it _again and he didn't want that to happen. Not here at least.

Nick quickly rushed to his side along with the others and they engulfed him in another heart-warming hug and they didn't release until they felt Blaine hug them back letting his anger subdue.

"We'll figure something out Blaine. We promise." whispered Jeff in his ears.

"Yeah. I hope so. I love you guys" Blaine said smiling.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO BLAINERS!" yelled Wes.

"WES STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

They all laughed while they piled into the car. They would work about everything else some other time. This was a time to celebrate.


	2. Angel in Black

**A/N: Hey Guys. Thanks for looking into this story and giving it a chance! Hopefully it comes out as awesome on paper as it seems in my head. **

**Anywho Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did I would not be writing this fanfic but instead filming it! **

**Onword!**

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Guys. I am pretty sure I can walk in by myself"

"But we need to be there for your first day Blainers! We have to protect you incase you get jumped for being the new kid!" cried Wes hanging on to Blaine like a life line.

"Okay. One, stop calling me that Wes and two, I am pretty sure I can handle myself guys." pleaded Blaine

"That is just the problem. We know you can and we have to stop you from doing it. Unless you want to go to the Women's prison?" reasoned Jeff

All five of them shivered at the thought. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were trying desperately to convince Blaine to let them inside the school with him but he would not allow it. They had found the perfect school for Blaine without anyone asking questions and even though they would be two hours away in Westerville at Dalton, they knew Blaine would be safe here. I mean how much trouble could a public school named McKinley High be? They were currently standing at the parking lot of the school waiting for Blaine to give them permission. The truth is, they did not want to leave Blaine. Not because they thought he can't take care of his issues himself, but because they did not know how they would survive on their own without him. Blaine was always their rock, the reasonable, quiet, smart, and sincere guy. He would take care of them even though they were all older than him and he didn't waste any time in coming to their defense or rescue and this fact alone scared the living daylights out of the boys.

"Blaine we just love you and want the best for you" said Nick with a sincere smile on his face.

"I love you guys too but seriously don't you think that people would be very curious about why a guy dressed like me" he motioned to himself "is walking around with guys dressed like you" he motioned to the boys.

The four of them looked at each other subconsciously. Blaine had a point. Since they had no classes today Nick, jeff, Wes, and David were dressed casually, well casually for them. They each wore identical clothing that consisted of a black and white converse high tops with the laces untied and a pair of black Levi's skinny jeans. They had a crisp white t-shirt with a logo of a warbler on the breast pocket and on top of that, they had a their own personalized black leather jacket that had "Notorious Five" draped across the back. Meanwhile, Blaine had lost the look to be more preppy, more casual, more of the old him. He was dressed clad in black stylish shoes with a pair of red skinny jeans and a white alligator skin belt holding it up. He had a pair of yellow sunglasses hanging from the belt loop and he wore a black polo complete with a black and red striped bow-tie with a jacket mainly to cover his tattoo (He has yet to find a way to cover that up). He no longer had the curly black hair, now he had black gelled down hair that tames his curls. Took most of his morning to get those bad boys down. He no longer had the piercing on his ears and eyebrows, but it still faintly showed the holes they once occupied. The only thing he kept that reminded him of his bad boy ways were his tattoo and his tongue piercing. To say the least, the boys looked like they were about to jump a preppy nerd.

"He has a point there" said David.

"Okay well fine. But promise to text us as soon as you get in and if anything happens! okay?" said Wes. He really didn't want to see Blaine go. It was like seeing his child go off to kindergarten by himself for the first time. It was a bittersweet moment.

"I promise Wesley. Come here you guys" Blaine motioned for them to join in for a huge hug.

After another 10 minutes or so, they boys reluctantly left Blaine to go to school, or else he was going to be late and he didn't want that on his first day.

As soon as Blaine walked through the doors of McKinley, the rumors started. People started whispering about where he came from or who he really is.

"..his parents are really rich" said one gossiper

"He is really shy and quiet" said another gossiper

"I heard he might be a secret spy" At that one, Blaine just shook his head. It was amazing how people's imagination could run wild when it comes to others business.

Blaine made his way quietly to his locker before getting slammed hard into it.

"Hey new kid. I don't think we have been properly introduced yet. I'm David but everyone calls me Karofsky" screeched the biggest one of the four guys surrounding Blaine. They each had a red and white jacket with the letter M on the front that made Blaine automatically know that they were football players and in return they were his new-found bullies. Blaine glared up at the football player named Karofsky and was about to attack him but then he remembered what Jeff had said. He had to keep his cool.

"This here is Azimo" Karofsky said jerking his head towards another large man behind him, both clearly missing the venom in Blaine's eyes.

"And over there are Alex and Matt" Karofsky finished introducing his goons to Blaine.

Blaine tried to free himself from Karofsky's grip on his shoulder but he knew if he did, he would hurt the football player. So instead, he stayed put.

"We don't take kindly to preppy fags like yourselves so I suggest to turn back around and crawl bad under the covers with mommy and daddy because if you don't, I will make your faggy ass life a living hell" threatened Karofsky.

Blaine just kept his head hung low and willed himself not to react.

Meanwhile on the other end of the hallway making his way towards the growing crowd was Kurt Hummel. Mckingley's very own self-proclaimed resident bad boy. As he walked towards the commotion with his friends trailing behind him, the crowd that had gathered spilt apart like the red sea. No one messed with Hummel and no one knew to get in his way. Kurt smirked at the thought of him causing this reaction from them. His eyes focused back on the action going on. Appearantly Karofsky and his goons are hounding a new transfer kid and Kurt was not so sure but it seemed as though the kid was trying desperately to hold himself back not like he was scared at all. 'Nah' thought Kurt 'Of course he's scared. He is getting bullied on his first day by homophobic idiots'

"Yo Karofsky! The fuck I told you about hazing people for being gay?" Kurt yelled while stepping in between the new kid and David. Kurt had not only told David to stop making fun of people because they were gay, but he also made sure he made his point clear by beating the crap out of him and his friends with a fire extinguisher. You'd think that after playing whack-a-mole with one's face, they would learn a lesson but nnooo Karofsky was the exception.

"Oh- um. k-Kurt We were just uh... just teasing the new kid thats all" stammered Karofsky.

Blaine looked at David shocked because a minute ago he was just threatening Blaine and now in the presence of this guy, he is like a five-year old that got caught using mommy's make up. Blaine then looked over to his savior and his jaw literally dropped because this man was drop-dead gorgeous. Kurt, he assumed was the boy's name based on what Karofsky muttered, was sexy as hell. He wore black jimmy choo's boots with black skinny jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places. His shirt was white underneath and he had this really good-looking black leather jacket on it. He had is black ray bans hanging from the collar of his shirt. His skin was pale and it looked so delicate that Blaine just wanted to reach out and make a mark on his neck to see how the skin would react. He had a black lip ring that made his plump lips look so kissable and a black hoop eyebrow ring. His hair was brown and slicked down at the back but at the front was a swoop that went upwards and that swoop was dyed red. Lastly, his eyes. Oh God those eyes. Blaine could stare into them forever. Although the black eyeliner he had on made them look small, they were the bluest eyes Blaine had ever seen. Almost as blue as the ocean, maybe more. His pupils looked hooded like he was hiding something but other than that, he was gorgeous and Blaine couldn't stop staring.

"See, something you like gorgeous?" smirked Kurt.

"Actually, yes. Yes I do" Blaine replied.

All of a sudden there was a collective gasp from everyone around them because nobody and they meant nobody, talks back to Kurt Hummel or even dares to look into his eyes.

"Hmm. I bet you do." Kurt said to Blaine and then turned to Karofsky and said two words that had him and his neanderthals of his friends running away from them: "Get Lost"

Once the crowd dissipated, Blaine thought it would be the perfect time to thank Kurt.

"Umm.. thanks for helping me back there. I don't think I could have stood a chance with them" He said extending his hand to shake Kurt's.

Kurt simply stared at his hand and ignored the gesture. Instead he took a step closer to Blaine and practically hissed in ear saying "I didn't do that for you short-stack. And I suggest you do not speak to me or even think that we are friends because I will end you. Understood?"

"Usually, when someone says thanks, you say 'you're welcome' or 'no problem' or 'anytime' but I guess I won't be getting that will I?" Asked Blaine

"Did you not just hear what I said to you?"

"Oh I heard, I just wanted you to know that its common courtesy to acknowledge a person's thanks"

Kurt stared at the boy who had a gel casing in his head incredulously and he was so short that he sure Frodo was taller than this kid.

"Listen. I want nothing to do with you shorty got it?" glared Kurt.

"The name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"I do not care. Just stay out of my way because I own this school and I would like to keep it that way." Kurt informed Blaine and turned in his heel to walk away.

"You got it" smiled Blaine.

As soon as Kurt turned his back, Blaine's smile turned into a smirk with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and sent a mass message to Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes:

**This school is going to be sooo much fun you guys. And I can't wait to tackle this challenge**


	3. Blackmail Gold

**A/N: Hey. Just wanted to say Thank you to the new followers and those who favorites this story. I get the alerts so I'm aware. Also thanks to my Bestie for reading the story too! Please review so you can give me pointers on how to make the story better and what not. Thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Artie would only be singing Micheal Jackson songs.**

**P.S. I suggest you listen to the song Red Solo Cup for this chapter**

* * *

Nick sat cuddled up to Jeff on the couch in Jeff's apartment watching a movie that none were actually paying attention to. They were too busy sucking faces since they had nothing better to do. On the other end of the couch were David and Wes engaged in an arm wrestling contest.

"Aha! I win" said David with a shout of triumph.

"Guys I'm bored" Nick said while coming up for air after making out with his boyfriend.

"Yeah me too" agreed Jeff. "I mean it's not like we can't do anything without Blaine but he was the one that usually comes up with fun stuff for us to do."

"There has to be something we can do to pass the time until he gets back from school" said David thoughtfully.

Each sat pondering what fun activity they could do when Wes had an idea. He got up and went towards the kitchen in Jeff's apartment and started to pull out the red solo cups that he knew Jeff kept there for parties. He stacked them up on the table in front of the rest of the guys and then went back into the kitchen in the fridge and retrieved a big bottle of Jack and ice cubes. Then he started to pour the hard liquor into the cups and he passed them around. The guys gladly accepted their drinks and then lifted up their red solo cups and Wes said:

"Let's proceed to party"

"We can't just party without music Wes" said jeff after taking a swig of his drink.

"Hmmm. I got it!" David cried. He got up and went to the wall where Jeff kept his guitar and then he pulled the instrument from the wall and went back to the meet the rest of the guys. He then started the strum and guitar and sing:

1,2,3

Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinkin' from glass (that's true!)

* * *

In school Blaine was having a really hard time keeping calm. He had been to three classes and he already wants to slam his face into the lockers. Not only did rumors about him increase tremendously after what happened this morning, he had to take the pointing and whispering about him. Back at Dalton, the classes were very challenging and he hard to really try his best to get the 4.0 G.P.A that he now had but in this school, it seemed like the lesson plan for each teacher were for five-year olds. He did not feel challenged at all which made him extremely bored in class. He tried paying attention but the teacher's voice was like an instant lullaby that he couldn't keep his eyes open to. He tried doing other things to keep him occupied in class like drawing, writing song lyrics, or texting his friends but all to no avail. He texted Jeff to keep him entertained and the response he received was face-palm worthy.

**To Jeff:**

**Hey Jeff I'm bored. Help! - B**

**yooo bblaine wat r u duonn? u ve purdy eyes - J**

**What? Dude are you drunk? - B**

**yup. yuppity yup yup - J**

**Its 11:00 in the morning! - B**

**W.e enjoy. - B**

Yeah. Since Jeff was drunk, it was safe to say the rest of his friends were drunk as well. As if that wasn't enough torture, Karofsky decided to make his day even worse. Every chance he got, he would shove Blaine into the lockers and stalk off saying "oops. sorry" _Yeah sorry indeed, _thought Blaine. You would think the boy would back off after Kurt clearly warned him to. Speaking of Kurt, that was another reason Blaine was agitated. He just wanted to see the bad boy and get to know him more but it seemed like Kurt disintegrated into thin air after that morning. The bell rung for him to get to his next class: AP Calculus.

He walked into the class and the teacher immediately noticed that he was new so she took the paper from him and asked him to introduce himself to the class. Blaine internally groaned because this was another thing that was getting him frustrated. In all his classes so far he had to introduce himself. He did not see the point. Everyone already knew who he was because they were spreading rumors about him, so he did not know why he had to introduce himself. _This class is going to be the death of me _Blaine thought. But then he spotted a pair of black combat boots resting comfortably at the desk towards the back of the class and his heart skipped a beat. He might just have fun in this class after all.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm shy" he said in a rush. Of course it was absolute bullocks but he knew the teacher would not ask him questions seeing that he was shy and the kids would not approach a shy kid. He quickly made his way towards the owner of the black boots.

Kurt looked up from where he was sitting at the back and saw the gelled down version of Frodo at the front of the class staring at him. He got a little excited because he had been curious about how the new kid was doing but he was not about to let Blaine know that. Blaine made his way next to Kurt and sat down. Then he proceeded to take out the things he needed for the class.

"What the fuck are you doing?" glared Kurt.

"Um.. taking out my stuff for class?" replied Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I see that but why next to me? I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you?"

"I'm just sitting relax"

"Everything fine back there boys?" the teacher asked.

"No. McHobbit over here doesn't know boundaries and he needs to get lost" said Kurt while shooting daggers at Blaine.

"Mr. Hummel, you will be courteous to the new student and show some respect or else its detention for you young man" said the teacher.

Blaine just turned to Kurt and flashed him his signature smile and Kurt just continued to glare at him.

The teacher then proceeded to write some problems on the board and Blaine started doing them immediately without waiting for the teacher to explain what they needed to do. The problems were too easy.

"Okay class. Work with a partner and solve these problems before the end of class" the teacher said, turning to the class.

Blaine turned to Kurt and said "So partner, want to work on these problems together?"

"Does it matter if I say yes or no to you?" asked Kurt

"Nope. I just thought I should be polite and ask first"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stared outside the window. He didn't have time for this class. The only reason he was sitting there was because he needed to keep his 4.0 GPA. He was a bad boy, yes, but he did not want to be a dumb one. He attended every one of his classes and skipped only necessary. He got his friends to do the same. He wanted them all to graduate so he tried to lead them to the right path, education wise.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Blaine curiously.

"Non-ya" Kurt said still looking out the window. He then turned to the boy staring at him "Shouldn't you be working on those problems?" He motioned towards the board.

"Did them the minute she put them up. So no"

"What do you want from me?"

"To get to know you that is all"

"Well I can't be figured out"

"Who said anything about figuring you out, I just wanna be friends"

"I don't befriend preppy nerds. Sorry"

"Oh. I'm sure you would be surprised to know things about me."

"Yeah like what?" Kurt asked genuinely curious

Before Blaine could answer the teacher called for the class attention back and started going over the problems. The boys did not talk to each other until class was over. When the bell rang, Kurt hightailed out of the class like it was on fire, he did not notice the person following him close behind. When he reached his friends was when he noticed the person.

"Well look what the cat dragged in"

"The hell you talking about Tana?" Kurt asked exasperated

"Look behind you Lady Hummel"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing behind him with that damn smile across his face.

"Hey Kurt" he said still grinning.

"Goddamn it hobbit. What the hell do you want?"

"Like I said, to be friends. Are these your friends?" Blaine asked eyes the four bodies behind him.

"Yes we are" answered the one Kurt called Tana. "You are pretty sexy. Want to come over to Aunty Tana's house and have a little fun?" she asked with a wink

"Santana, he can't. Obviously he's a dolphin" said a tall blonde female behind Tana.

"I'm sorry I'm a what?" Blaine asked

"She means your gay" explained Santana.

"What does me being gay have any thing to do with a dolphin?"

"You're gay and dolphins are just gay sharks. Duh" said the blonde girl like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Doesn't he know that Santana?"

"No Britt. He's new so you have to explain sometimes" answered Santana with patience in her tone.

"I never thought about it that way. That's interesting." Blaine said clearly amused "So if I'm a dolphin, what is Kurt? A dolphin too?"

"No Kurt is more of a unicorn." Britt responded

"A unicorn?"

"Yeah. See before his change, Kurt was a unicorn. He used to wear these designer outfits and walk in -"

"Okay Britt. That's enough." Kurt interrupted. "He doesn't need to know about the old me."

"Oh sorry Kurtsie. I thought you guys were friends" she said curling up to Kurt's side.

"Its okay sweetie. Just be careful what you tell people okay love?" Kurt said with the most sincerest voice Blaine had heard him use, ever.

"Okay Kurtsie. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Oh by the way. I'm Blaine Anderson to the rest of you" he said addressing Kurt's friends.

A mo-hawked boy who was very cute and had strong bulging arms was the first to address Blaine.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck, or Puckzilla, or Puckerman. Only Kurt calls me Noah" he said shaking hands with Blaine

"I'm Mike Chang." said a tall Asian guy that was very quiet and looked like he did not belong in the group.

"Well. I'm Santana but everyone calls me Tana or Aunty Tana" she winked at Blaine

"or Satan" muttered Puck mainly to himself

Santana punched him very hard on the arm after hearing the comment.

"Ow Tana. What the hell?"

She simply ignored him.

"I'm Britney S. Pearce and I'm better than you" said the blonde girl

"Okay. Nice to meet you all" Blaine said flashing his signature pearly whites smile.

"Okay. Now that we have all been introduced. Get lost Hobbit" Kurt sneered.

"Oh come on Kurt. Give me a chance. Like I said I have no friends here and I wanna get to know you. At least let me sit with you at lunch until I make new friends?" Blaine begged.

"Yeah Kurtsie. Let him stay! I like him!" Britney said.

"Might as well Porcelain. He would look sexy as my arm candy. Beside he looks alike a lost puppy. An adorable one too " chimed Santana.

"Yeah he seems cool" said Puck.

"Ugh. Fine! w.e" Kurt finally agreed.

Blaine did a little jump dance thing that Kurt thought made him look super adorable but he would never admit that. The bell then rang for lunch to begin.

* * *

When Blaine got to Jeff's apartment after school, he let himself in and what he saw was a sight for the sore eyes. Nick and Jeff were sprawled on top of each other with Jeff's face nuzzling Nick's neck and there were both clad in only their boxers. David was laying right next to them knocked out, while Wes had his head in a very compromising place. His face was on top of David's crotch and his arms were straddling his hips. Two empty bottles of Jack were on the floor and Red solo cups were all over of the floor of the apartment. At the sound of the door opening, Wes looked up from his "comfortable" spot and said

"Blainers is back!" then went back to putting his face back on David's crotch.

Blaine took out his phone and took several pictures of the situation and saved it for later.

"This is blackmail gold!" he said to himself.


	4. Weekend Fun

**A/N: To the new followers and those who just started to read this story: Welcome! I hope you like what you are reading so far. I decided to name the chapters so it can give you all an idea of what the chapter would be about before you actually read it. This chapter is actually longer than usual but bear with me. (Fight at the end of it.) Okay well Enjoy and remember: Reviews make the world go round.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But I would love to meet the cast and crew!**

* * *

The next several weeks passed the same way for Blaine and Kurt. Every morning, Blaine would go to school sometimes with help from his friends but since Dalton was two hours away in the opposite direction, he would just take the bus. He would arrive at his locker and get his mandatory morning shove into it by Karofsky and Azimo and they would casually walk away right before Kurt and his friends walked into school. The hallways would part as Kurt's friends made their way to Blaine with Kurt trailing behind them. Kurt's friends had taken a strange liking to Blaine and had volunteered to walk Blaine to his morning classes before they met up for lunch. Blaine did not mind because that meant he got to spend time with Kurt. Speaking of Kurt, he did not know what to do about him. He liked Kurt and that was painfully obvious but Kurt would just ignore him and sidestep him every time. Blaine did not let that stop him though. He would sit with Kurt and his friends during lunch and they would laugh and talk while Kurt glared at Blaine trying to figure him out, at least that is what it looked like to Blaine. Kurt was actually checking Blaine out because he had grown accustomed to the hobbit and actually liked hanging out with him, and in return Kurt let down some of his walls around Blaine without noticing that he let them down.

Blaine noticed some things about Kurt. Kurt was a sassy princess. Yep. Plain and Simple. He was quick-witted and you did not want to be on the other side of his tongue because it was like a poisonous snake. Kurt was also very loving towards his friends. Like a guard dog even though he was the smallest of them all. Whenever Puck or Britney had trouble in their school work, Kurt would abandon his work to help them out. Also Kurt was a grease monkey. Who knew right? He loved working on cars and fixing them and when Blaine tried to find out why, the walls were brought back up so he never pushed Kurt for information. Also Kurt was very particular about his hair, his clothes, and what he puts in his body. He loved reading Vogue and listening to classic musicals. If anything Kurt was the opposite of what he looked like on the outside.

Blaine was not the only one paying attention, Kurt was too. He watched Blaine and soon figured that the kid was not such a preppy nerd. Whenever Kurt and his friends decided to go out to the bleachers for lunch and they started smoking, Kurt noticed that Blaine would stare at his lips were the cigarette were almost longingly, like he wanted that cigarette. Kurt thought Blaine would cringe at the thought of smoking, but he seemed cool with it. Also Kurt noticed that Blaine was a typical guy. He loved talking football with Puck and Mike and loved boxing. Kurt has never seen him box, but he sure would love to. Blaine really was like an excited puppy. He was like a five-year old in a 17 years old body. He loved ice-cream and loved watching Disney movies, which was also Kurt favorite thing to do as well. Blaine was intellectual in school but when he hung out with Kurt and his friends at Puck's apartment, he seemed almost gangster like. He would smirk, and wink, and do things Kurt thought nerds should not be allowed to do. Which made Kurt wonder about him and his true identity.

Not only was Kurt not what he appeared to be, he also went to Glee club every Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. Blaine did not know why Kurt liked to attend glee club when he did not sing or even volunteer an opinion. He just attended. Blaine was part of his Glee club back at Dalton; they were called The Warblers, named after the bird. One thursday after school, Blane asked if he could tag along with Kurt, Santana, Britney, Mike and Puck to glee club practice and Kurt was a little apprehensive but he agreed nonetheless. As soon as Kurt and his friends walked in, the room went silent and all eyes were on them.

A heavy black girl with a very nice looking weave and a small brunette girl with pretty eyes and an overwhelming smile looked at Kurt.

"Hi Kurt" they both chorused.

Kurt glared at them while Santana made her way from behind Kurt and marched right in front of them "Talk to him again, Man hands and Weave-aretha, you deal with me" she sneered

"We were just saying hi, Santana" the brunette girl answered with an eye roll

"Well keep it to yourselves."

Kurt made his way towards the back of the room with the rest of his friends and Blaine was left standing in the middle of the room being stared at by Glee club members.

"Hi are you here to audition for the New Directions?" the brunette girl asked approaching him

Blaine snorted at the name because it sounded awfully like the Nude Erections.

"Uh-" Before he could answer her, Kurt interrupted.

"No Rachel, he's with me and he's just a fill-in since we need a twelfth member after Lauren quit" Kurt said checking out his nails.

"Oh. Well welcome and please let me introduce you to everyone" Rachel said and began introducing Blaine to the rest of the members. She pointed to the black girl and said her name was Mercedes. Then a tall awkward guy that Blaine would have found intimidating if he didn't look like he wanted to throw up his nervousness all over the floor, "That's Finn. Co-captian of the group along side with me of course. Oh by the way I'm Rachel Berry and i have two dads and I love Broadway plays, musicals, and singing"

"Well, seeing that you kiss Schuester's ass all the time, you do get all the solos in here" Santana hissed at Rachel

Rachel simply ignored her and continued to introduce Blaine. Their names were Suga, Quinn, Sam, Tina, and Artie. Suga was apparently the richest one of them all, Quinn seemed nice and she was very beautiful, Sam definitely looked gay by his bleached hair but he claimed it was his natural hair color and he had a huge mouth, Tina was a little gothic Asian chick, and Artie was in a wheel chair and he was totally cool.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson"

"Welcome to the New Directions" Rachel beamed at him and once again Blaine snorted at the name.

"Up here Hobbit" Kurt gestured to where him and his friends were sitting and pointed to an empty chair in front of him. Blaine maneuvered his way back there and sat down. A man who Blaine figured was Mr. Schuester that Santana mentioned earlier walked in the room.

"Oh we have a new member! I'm Will Schuester but everyone just calls me Schuester. Welcome"

"Thanks. I'm Blaine Anderson"

"Will you be auditioning or singing for us today?"

"Um-" once again before he could answer Kurt interrupted saying no and Mr. Schuester did not even question why after Kurt spoke and Blaine was eternally grateful for that because as much as he loved to perform, it has been a while.

"Let's get started"

* * *

When Friday came around, both boys were ecstatic. A weekend without school! They were going to party like its 2030! Kurt drove over to Santana's house Friday night to pick her up to go to the party that Puck knew about and he planned to have as much fun as he could.

"Hey Tana. Ready to go?" Kurt asked after being let in by Santana

"Yeah. Just waiting for the girlfriend to get ready" she told Kurt. "Hey Britt, come on Kurt is waiting for us!" She yelled upstairs.

"I'm coming!" Britt yelled back.

"So Hummel, I see you have taken a liking to the young Burt Reynolds" Santana said with a wink

"What? Santana he is a hobbit, he uses too much hair gel, and he's a nerd" Kurt said totally side-stepping the comment and he hoped Santana would not notice but of course she did.

"Yeah but you did not deny that you like him"

Kurt sighed and slumped on the couch because he knew Santana would not let the moment pass "Yes. Okay. I might like him, a little. But it's useless anyways, he doesn't like me and I don't blame him. I'm damaged goods"

"What? Are you blind or demented? That kid worships the floor you walk on. He stares at you like you are the angel of his life. He is totally in love with you" Santana retorted.

"Like I said, doesn't matter. I'm damaged goods"

"Well how about you let him be the judge of that?" Santana said with a lift of her eyebrows. Then Britney made her way downstairs and they went to pick up Mike to go the party.

Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff made their way to a party that David had found out about from a friend he met when he was in juvie and everyone wanted to go because it was Friday and they needed to take a load off.

"So Blainers, you really like this Hummel Kid huh?" Wes asked while glancing at Blaine through the rear view mirror in the front of the car.

"Yeah. But anything I try to put the move on him, he just brushes it off his shoulder. I don't know what to do and its been a while since I have had sex bro" Blaine said with a sigh

"Aw our Dapper Blaine is sexually frustrated" Nick asked running his hands through Blaine curls. He decided to leave them out for the party. Let them breathe from the gel helmet he always had on them.

Blaine leaned into the touch. "Yes. Yes he is"

"Don't worry Blaine, I bet there are plenty of hot guys at this party that you could fuck" David said grinning at Blaine while driving.

"Ha! I hope so"

Once they got to the party, they knew they were late because it had already started full swing and people were already tripping over their own foot and puking up in the grass.

"Looks like we are late" Jeff said walking towards the party.

After about 10 minutes into the party, Blaine made his was to the back of the house with a guy with him and they were making out heavily.

"Woohoo Get it Anderson!" Jeff yelled, clearly already drunk

Blaine just flipped him off and continued to make out with the guy - John, Josh - what ever his name was, Blaine wasn't really paying attention to him when he was talking because his member was already throbbing for some friction.

Once Blaine got outside, he stopped dead in his track at the sound of the voice.

"Get lost Sebastian. I'm not interested" Kurt said casually to the tall guy with brown hair and a smirk that made him look like a mere cat.

"Oh come on Hummel. You can't resist me for long. Remember what happened last time you tried to run?" Sebastian cooed at Kurt while running his finger over a scar that was on Kurt's left eyebrow. Blaine noticed the scar before but he didn't mention it to Kurt because he didn't want Kurt to put up his walls again.

"Yeah. I remember and I have a scar to prove it" Kurt said slapping Sebastian's hands away from his face. "Just leave me and my friends alone"

"Oh no can do princess" That is when Blaine noticed that a couple of guys had Santana and Britney up against a wall holding them steady and it seems like they were not going to let them go until Kurt agreed to whatever Sebastian wanted. Blaine shooed Jack or Josh or whatever his name was away and sent a mass message out to Mike, Puck, David, Jeff, Wes, and Nick:

**Need help. Meet me out back and come ready to fight - B**

"He said leave him alone" Blaine yelled stepping closer towards the group. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of Blaine. Sure the guy looked sexy as hell but that was not why he was staring at Blaine. Sebastian was dangerous and he would break Blaine in half and Kurt did not want that on his hands.

"Blaine go back inside. I can handle this" Kurt said silently pleading with Blaine

Blaine accessed the situation once more. "Really? Because it looks like you can't"

"You heard him, Get lost shorty." Sebastian said "This is between me and Hummel, although I would love to have a threesome with you"

"Not gonna happen, Mere cat" Blaine growled.

Kurt was shocked. He has never seen Blaine like this and it was kind of hot. But Kurt would worry about that later. Through reflex, he kneed Sebastian in the grion causing him to double over and he made his way towards Santana and Britney before getting the wind knocked out of him by one of Sebastian's goons.

"Wrong move Hummel" Sebastian said getting his breathing back.

Blaine then walked towards Sebastian and soccer punched the guy. Then all his friends rallied up behind him and a full on fight began.

"Finally! I get to knock some heads together!" Jeff yelled while he grabbed one of the guys holding Santana down and started to punch him senselessly. Kurt got into the fight but he was sent flying back to the ground with a heavy blow to his head.

"Mike. Get Kurt and the girls out of here. We will handle this." Blaine said to Mike with fire in his eyes. Mike did not protest after seeing the anger in Blaine's eyes.

Wes, David, Jeff and Nick shared a look of concern at each other after noticing Blaine's eyes as well. They hoped that Blaine would not loose control of _it _again.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered loosing consciousness.

"Don't worry Kurt. You will be fine." Blaine reassured Kurt and went back into the fight while everything went black for Kurt.


	5. Kurt's Black Box Part 1

**A/N: A big thank you to my first reviewer, anderpson, Thank you sooo much and I appreciate the time you took out to read and review this story. Also thank you to everyone else who is reading this. I was planning on posting this chapter tomorrow but it would not stop buzzing in my head. Lots of angst. So here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Big shocker right? Also I love and support you Cory. Keep on Keeping on. I'm so proud of you.**

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he was definitely not in his house and he was definitely not in his clothes. His head hurts and his ankle was sore. When he looked up he saw Blaine standing at the doorway smiling at him. Kurt involuntary smiled back and then realized what he did and turned his face. Blaine chuckled at the reaction.

"Welcome back, Sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked sitting at the end of the bed where Kurt was laying.

"My head hurts and my ankle is sore but I'm alright. Where am I?" Kurt asked dazed

"In my house. You black out last night and we brought you here to clean you up. Hope you don't mind"

"Oh. Thank you. Where are Santana and Britney? Are they okay?" Kurt asked concerned. He doesn't fully remember what happened last night but he knew Santana and Britney were with him when the fight started.

"They are fine. They're downstairs waiting for you to wake up"

"Oh good." Kurt sighed. "Wait. Blaine, how did I get in these clothes?"

"I put them on you duuhh"

Kurt eyes widened at the information that Blaine thought they were going to pop out of his head. Then Blaine doubled over in laughter causing Kurt to glare at him.

"Kurt relax. Santana put them on you. She wouldn't even let me touch you until she finished putting you in clean clothes. Then I cleaned your injuries. Just minor bruises and cuts." Blaine said after calming down from his laughter.

"I hate you. Don't scare me like that again"

Just then the door burst wide open and Puck, David and Wes came rushing in.

"Yo Blaine. If you had to pick one of us, who would you fuck?" Puck asked

"Okay. One, I am not justifying that with an answer. Two, sometimes you guys make me question your claims of heterosexuality. And three, look who's up?" Blaine said.

"Kurtsie! You're awake!" Wes yelled rushing over to Kurt.

"Um yes.. Do I know you?" Kurt eyed Wes

"Nope." was all Wes said. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the response.

"That is Wes. My name is David. Nice to finally meet the famous Kurt Hummel that Blaine won't shut up about." David answered.

"Puck could you call Jeff and Nick up here please?" Blaine asked.

"Sure bro. NICK! JEFF! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE BLAINE WANTS YOU!" Puck yelled from the doorway

"Thanks Puck" Blaine face-palmed.

"Sure no problem."

"Could you excuse us please? I need to talk to Kurt and I need my friends here." said Blaine.

"Okay. See you soon Kurt." Puck said leaving.

"Kurt. This is Jeff and Nick my other friends. I called them here because I need you to tell us what happened last night. Who were those guys because it seemed to me like they knew you. Don't worry we took care of them" He quickly added at the sight of Kurt panicking.

"If I tell you how I know them, that means I have to tell you how I got this way" Kurt said looking away from Blaine to the window.

"I figured" Blaine muttered.

"Listen, Kurt, you don't have to tell us your life story. We just want to know how to handle those guys if they decide to do something stupid. If you are not comfortable talking to us, I understand. Talk to Blaine. But we want you to know that you can confide in us and trust us." Jeff said.

"You don't have to respond now Kurt. Just take a shower. Change your clothes and come downstairs to eat and then give us your response." Nick aid while rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back just like Kurt's mom used to do when he was little.

"Okay." Kurt finally said.

So Blaine, Nick, Wes, David, and Jeff left the room and while on the stairs David spoke up

"Blaine, you think it's a good idea to let these people in here? I mean what about your folks?"

"Don't worry about it David. Parents are out-of-town and won't be back until tomorrow."

30 minutes later, Kurt made his way downstairs to where Puck, Nick, Jeff, Santana, Britney, Mike, Wes, David and Blaine were sitting around talking and laughing. At the sight of Kurt, Britney and Santana flew out of the couch and tackled Kurt into a big hug.

"Oh Kurtsie, we were so worried!" Britt sighed against his neck.

"Yeah Hummel, don't scare us like that again." Santana said playfully punching his arm

"Sorry guys. I'm glad you're safe though."

"Yeah. Blaine and the guys took care of us! You should have seen him, he was like a fighting machine!" Britt said excitedly.

"I never seen someone move so fast before and with such little legs too." Santana agreed.

"Thanks again to you guys. And I think I should tell you about myself." Kurt said.

"Whenever you're ready Kurt." Blaine said with an encouraging smile.

* * *

_Kurt slammed the door to the house shut and started walking angrily down the street. His father was being so unfair. All he wanted to do was go hang out with his best friends Mercedes and Rachel, it's not the end of the world. He was going to miss a Friday Night dinner, so what? They have had that since his mom died when he was six. He got that his father wanted to keep the tradition going, but he was a teenager now and he had friends. Besides his father had Carole and her son Finn to spend time with now, since Finn talked football and could relate to his dad. It's not his fault Kurt was not into football like every other guy. Kurt was seething. He was so annoyed that his father would not let him go hang out. He kept on walking until he heard a shattering sound behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. It was dark. When did that happen? And he was in an empty alley way. Kurt has seen this type of situations in movies and it did not end well. Maybe, if he went back the way he came, he would be fine. _

_Turns out he was wrong. Before he knew it, a tall semi-handsome guy approached him with a smirk on his face that Kurt automatically thought he looked like a Mere cat. Behind him were 3 other guys. This was not good. This was not good at all. Kurt tried to run but he got caught and was slammed against the wall behind him._

_"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?" purred the mere cat._

_"Away from you" Kurt tried to fight the grip but to no avail._

_"Aww come on. Lets have a little fun. See me and my guys here are little horny and would love to see what you are capable of." he snickered. Kurt's eyes widened because he knew what that meant. He was a virgin and he did not want to loose it to gang rape. So he tried his best to struggle from the hold but instead they beat him up. Once they subdued Kurt, they pushed him on his knees and began to unzip their flies._

_"Now you be a good little boy and blow us." the mere cat's friends told Kurt._

_Kurt was hurting all over and he was crying hysterically. He knew he couldn't fight them so he did what they wanted. When he got to the mere cat, he bit down on the boys shaft causing a loud shout from him. Then he slammed Kurt's face against the wall and Kurt could feel the blood trickling down from his eyes. The boy pulled him up from the ground and pressed him up against the wall._

_"Just for that pretty boy, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for months" He hissed in Kurt's ears. A fresh batch of tears came down Kurt's eyes. He would not allow this boy to rape him. No. He had to do something. So from his earlier position as kicker in his High School football team, Kurt learned to kick pretty powerfully and he landed one on the boys groin. He doubled over in pain and Kurt took the opportunity to run. He ran so fast that he was glad he decided not to wear the Prada shoes that day. He ran in circle a few times to make sure those guys weren't following him and then he ran home. _


	6. Kurt's Black Box Part 2

**A/N: Okay so here goes part two. Anderpson is really motivating me to update this story quickly! haha! Go check out her page. The stories are awesome. Remember the flash back is in italics. Character death, and I cried writing this.. One more chapter and i think that is the end of Kurt's flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.. blah..blah..blah**

* * *

_When Kurt got home, he immediately shut the door and slid down against it. He was exhausted and he looked like crap. Blood was all over his clothing's, and the gnash from his eyebrow throbbed so badly. He wanted to throw up because of what they had forced him to do and his legs were worn out. Kurt only hoped that his father was not still up waiting for him to come home, but of course the universe always seemed to be against him._

_"Kurt is that you? Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick! I called your cell phone si-" Burt stopped talking and gaped at his son. He was drenched in blood and sweat and he looked like he was about to pass out_

_"Kurt. What the hell happened to you? Who did this Kurt? Tell me!" Burt demanded._

_"Dad just relax. I'm fine. It's not as bad as it seems" Kurt lied._

_"NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS! YOU ARE COVERED IN WHAT I THINK IS YOUR OWN BLOOD!" Burt dragged Kurt into the living room and sat him down to explain._

_"Tell me what happened now Kurt! Was it Karofsky? I swear I'll kill him!"_

_"Okay dad, but you have to promise to calm down when I tell you. Remember what the doctor said" After Burt had his first heart attack Kurt was worried about his dad. He made the man eat healthy food all the time and he tried not to stress him out. He even stopped telling Burt about his problems at school because he did not want to cause the second heart attack._

_"Kurt screw my heart! What happened?!" Burt demanded. Kurt then proceeded to tell Burt everything that happened on his walk. How he was attacked and forced to give oral sex and how he almost got raped and his escape. When he was done Burt and Kurt were in tears and Burt was holding on to his heart._

_"Dad? Dad whats wrong? Please tell me!"_

_"Oh my boy. My sweet boy! Kurt I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."_

_"It wasn't your fault dad. Please calm down" Kurt was getting really worried because his father's breath was becoming shallow and forced. He clutched to his heart very tightly._

_"Kurt. K-Kurt. Call- Call 9-1-1" Burt then collapsed on the floor_

_"DAD! DAD! NO DAD! PLEASE NO!" Kurt ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed the number_

_"9-1-1. Whats your emergency?"_

_"Its my dad. P-Please h-help. I think he is having another heart attack. P-please hurry!" Kurt cried to the phone and ran back to his father_

_"Please dad. Hang in there! Don't leave me please. I need you dad please"_

_When the ambulance arrived they saw Kurt holding his father close to his chest and rocking him while sobbing violently. He kept on mumbling for his dad not to leave him._

_Everything else was a blur for Kurt. He got to the hospital and barely remembers the doctor talking to him about his father condition. He barely remembers the nurse taking care of him and stitching his eyebrow together. All he remembers was the doctor saying that his father was in a coma and they were not sure when he would wake up. Kurt knew the drill. This was the second time his father was here and he really hoped his father would pull through this one as well. Kurt really wanted someone to talk to. He tried calling Mercedes or Rachel but he remembered that he left his phone at home. Great!_

_Kurt spent a week in the hospital waiting for his father to show any sign of improvement. The nurses tried to make him go home and rest but he was not having any of it so they let him be. After the first week in the hospital, things started to look up. Burt woke up._

_"K-kurt?" Burt whispered hoarsely_

_"Dad! dad yes? Dad I'm here! Oh God dad you're okay" Kurt started crying again._

_"Hey kiddo. Yeah I'm fine. Listen son I need to tell you something important"_

_"What is it dad? Should I get the doctor?"_

_"No Kurt. Just listen."_

_"Okay dad"_

_"Kurt. I need you to stay strong. I love you son and I will always be here with you. I am sorry I could not protect you from those bastards but you have to promise me something." _

_"Dad why are talking like this? Dad please. Don't go. I need you" Kurt started to panic._

_"Kurt I need you to promise me that you will not let life get you down. You will take it by the horns and power through. You are a great kid and you will accomplish great things. I love you son. So very much. Do not give up Kurt. Don't you dare give up" Burt cried looking at Kurt in the eyes._

_"Dad I promise but please don't go. Please. I don't know what I'll do without you please dad."_

_"Live" was all Burt said before he closed his eyes. The heart monitor went from a steady beat to a flat line._

_"DAD! NO! PLEASE DAD! NO! NO! HELP! HELP! PLEASE DAD! PLEASE DON'T GO! DAD! NO. NO NO. NO" Kurt broke down into hysterical cries. _

_The doctor came rushing in and they forced Kurt away from the bed. Then the doctor came out and shook his head and Kurt knew. He alone in the world. All alone. No family, no one to call his own. No one. _

_When Kurt got home. He fell straight to the ground and started crying hard. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rest his head on them and kept on crying. He did not know how long he was there but when he came to, he was exhausted, weak, hungry, and he needed a friend._

_He made his way to his cellphone and saw 6 new voicemail, he pressed the play button and listened._

_**"Yo Hummel! where they hell are you? its been a week and I haven't seen you in school. You better call me back or I'm going all Tana crazy on your ass"**  
_

_**"Hey Kurt. Its Noah. I haven't seen you in a while and I know we don't talk much but I am worried. Hope everything is alright."**_

_**"Hey Kurtsie! Its me Britt Britt! I miss you boo! Where are you? Santana said she is going to file a missing person for you. Call me back"**_

_**"Hey Kurt. its Mike. I saw someone doing the shimmy yesterday and I thought of you. Then I realized I haven't seen you in a while. Hope all is well"**_

_**"Okay That is it lady Hummel. I am calling SWAT team! You better call me back!"**_

_**"KURT PICK UP THE DANG PHONE!"**_

_A fresh batch of tears started streaming down Kurt's face because the people he expected to have called him did no such thing. He thought Mercedes and Rachel were going to be the first ones to call and ask where he was since they were his best friends. But he guessed he was wrong. The only people to call him were Santana, Mike, Noah, and Britney and he didn't even talk to them that much. How could his friends do this to him. So he called Santana back_

_"Hey Santa-" Kurt was interrupted by Santana yelling at him_

_"Hummel! Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick! I AM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! YOU BETTER BE HOME!" She hanged up on him and sure enough five minutes later Santana was banging on Kurt's door._

_Kurt reluctantly made his way to the door and opened it._

_"Porcelain! What the Hell! Where have you-" Santana stopped yelling upon seeing Kurt's state._

_"What happened Kurt?" she asked with a sincere voice._

_Kurt just broke down and started crying again on Santana. Santana just held him and moved them towards the couch and texted her friends to come to Kurt's house because she needed help._


	7. Kurt's New Family

**A/N: Last chapter of the flashback, hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Do I really need to say this all the time? That's it. I'm going to stop saying it.**

* * *

_When Kurt woke up, he thought everything was just a bad dream. A horrible nightmare. He stretched on the couch and felt like people were staring at him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Santana, Mike, Britney, and Noah staring at him with worry in their eyes and that is when he knew that it was all real. All that really had happened. Kurt started to cry again and Britney and Santana were immediately next to him calming him down._

_"Shh. It's okay Kurt. We're here." Britney said_

_"What happened Kurt? Please talk to us." Mike whispered because he thought it might be inappropriate for him to be loud._

_After a while Kurt began to relay his story to his newly found friends. He told them about the fight before he left the house, he told them about the guys that tried to rape him, about his dad's heart attack, about his dad's last words to him, about his father's death. Everything. Not a single dry eye was in the room after he was done. Everyone was crying. They couldn't believe what Kurt went through this past week. Even worse, they couldn't believe Burt was dead. Burt. The most awesome father ever. He was the coolest guy ever. He accepted his son and supported him through anything. Whenever Kurt's friends needed a place to stay or a should to lean on, Burt was always there with words of encouragement. They called him Papa Bear Burt because every one loved him and his hugs. They couldn't believe he was gone. __They all enveloped Kurt into a big hug and told him that they would be there for him no matter what. _

_A month after Burt's funeral, Kurt returned to school, but not as he was before. Now he had changed. He wore black everything, he had piercings, and tattoos and his new friends were the most feared people in school. People started whispering about him, not even knowing the true story. They said he had gone off the deep end, that he was a sex addict now, that he didn't respect anyone after his father died. News traveled fast about Burt's death mainly because of Finn and his blabber mouth. At the funeral, Finn kept on trying to make eye contact but Kurt ignored him completely._

_When Kurt reached his locker, Rachel and Mercedes approached him. _

_"Nice look white boy" said Mercedes with a smile._

_"You want something lady?" growled Mike at Mercedes. Mercedes was shocked because Mike was usually the quiet one. He never spoke that much and certainly never like that._

_"Woah relax Mike. We just wanted to talk to our best friend" Rachel answered._

_At this Kurt gave a dark and dry laugh. _

_"Ha! Best friends my ass. Where were you guys when I needed you huh? I was gone a whole week and none of you even called to ask where I was or if I was alive. My father passed away and you had to find out about it from the gossipers at this school. You didn't even call to offer your condolences. As far as I'm concerned, we are not friends. I already have all the friends I need and they are right here, Britney, Santana, Mike, and Puck. So get lost!" Kurt slammed his locker in their faces and continued his way down the hallway leaving Mercedes and Rachel shocked and teary eyed. _

_"You guys go ahead. There is something I need to take care of." Kurt told his new friends._

_"You sure Hummel because we are your back-up" Noah said_

_"Yeah. I'll be fine. Trust me."_

_"Okay. See you later Kurtsie" Britney said and gave him a kiss on his cheek._

_Kurt made his way into the boys locker room where he knew Karofsky and Azimo were, but before he approached them he grabbed the fire extinguisher off the hook and walked casually towards them._

_"What you want Princess? Here to check out our junk?" Kaforsky glared at Kurt._

_Kurt just simply chuckled and he bashed Karofsky in the head with the fire extinguisher. Then he did the same to Azimo. He put the weapon down and started to punch the guys senselessly. When he was satisfied he said to them_

_"Come near me or my friends again and I will personally put you in your grave." He sneered at the boys who lay immobile and speechless beneath him. Safe to say Kurt got detention that day. He could have gotten much worse but Principal Figgins took pity on him because of his dad. He thought Kurt was just acting out because of what happened. Kurt never spoke to Mercedes or Rachel or Finn directly again. He also did not speak to Carole because he thought it would hurt him too much. Kurt lived in his house by himself and closed down the car repair workshop his dad owned. He continued to fix cars but for his own benefit. Santana, Mike, Puck, and Britney never let him feel lonely. They were always by his side. _

* * *

"So that is how I became the resident bad boy of Mckingley and how these guys became my best friend and my only family. And that is how I met Sebastian Smythe. I drew graffiti on the walls, got detention everyday, smoked cigarettes down at the bleachers, drank and had fun." Kurt finished telling his story. Everyone in the room tackled him in a great hug except for Blaine. Blaine was frozen at his seat. He was torn between punching someone's face in (preferably Sebastian) and giving Kurt a huge hug. So he did the latter. He pulled Kurt to his feet and gave him a well deserved hug. Kurt immediately relaxed and melted into the hug. It felt nice to be cared for, for once.

"I am so sorry you had to go through all that Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and Kurt shivered at the nice feeling it gave him.

"It's okay Blaine. I have people around me now and I know these guys love me and I love them."

"WE LOVE YOU TOO KURTSIE!" Wes yelled from the couch and Kurt giggled.

"In all seriousness Kurt, think of us as your new-found bodyguard and best friends. I know we just met but we want to be part of this little family you have here, if that's okay with you." David asked.

"I would love that David"

Another hug was shared all around. Then 30 minutes later, Wes spoke up

"Okay I don't know about you guys but I could sure use a mood changer."

"Totally" They all said at the same time.

"Okay great! How about the finish the party that was cut short last night? David, Jeff, and Puck get the alcohol, I'll get the women and the fellas, and Santana, Britt, and Nick get the music going." Wes suggested.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Santana yelled.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine across the room and mouthed 'Thank you' to him and Blaine gave him a genuine and sincere smile.


	8. Forgiveness and Realizations

**A/N: I know I usually update like everyday but I have a pretty good excuse for not updating...GLEE. Thank you to the people who are following this, adding this to their favorites, and reviewing. I love you all!**

* * *

A few weeks after Kurt's confession, the two groups could not seem to stay away from each other. The Bad Guys, Kurt and his friends, and The Notorious Five, Blaine and his friends, would hang out on weekends, mornings before school, and even after school during the week. Both groups treasured the new-found friendship they had, especially Blaine and Kurt. The two would not admit anything to each other but the more they hung out together, the more their attraction for each other grew. Whenever Blaine would do simple things, like grab Kurt's hands when they are watching a movie with their friends, or brush against his leg when in the car driving to school, a blush would appear on Kurt's face. The same went for Blaine. Blaine wanted Kurt. Bad. However since he knew the true nature of the bad boy, he went easy on Kurt and waited for Kurt to come to him; it was taking longer than he anticipated. He didn't want to rush Kurt into anything and he certainly did not want to ruin their friendship.

Every morning when Kurt sees Blaine at his locker pulling his books needed for that day out, Kurt's stomach would do a little flip and his heart would start to beat faster and louder with each step closer to the dapper boy. Kurt tried to ignore the feeling and hoped none of his friends would notice. He was wrong. Santana noticed. She was starting to get annoyed with the little cat and mouse game the gay teens were doing. The sexual tension was killing her and she wanted more than anything to smash Kurt and Blaine's face together to force them to make out, but she knew she had to be patient for Kurt.

One saturday when the two groups were hanging out at the mall eating pizza after a long day of shopping, talking, and laughing, Blaine pulled Kurt aside and said he needed to talk to him.

"OOHHH Finally! Get it Hummel!" Santana cat called.

"Get your freak on Blainers!" Wes yelled after the pair.

A blush rose to both boy's cheeks and they yelled at the group at the same time "SHUT UP!" It was true that Blaine had feelings for Kurt, but that is not what he wanted to talk to him about. Ever since Kurt told him about his past, he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling he had at the pit of his stomach about something Kurt said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

"Kurt. I want you to hear me out on this. It's about your old friends." Blaine started. Kurt immediately tensed at the mention of them. He didn't mean to, really, it just became more of a reflex now.

"Wait. Wait. Here me out Kurt" Blaine rushed after noticing the change in Kurt's form. It was weird that he already knew how Kurt was feeling or if Kurt was upset about something just by his movement, but he pushed those thoughts aside; he would come back to them later. Kurt looked at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Okay. Listen I know what they did was stupid and just plain selfish, but I think you need to forgive them and let go." Blaine said

"Forgive them? Really? I was best friends with them for 2 years and then I disappear for almost 2 months, and they don't even bother to call or ask around for me? I don't think I can forgive them." Kurt said not liking where this conversation was going

"I'm not saying you should go back to being best friends with them or even go to speaking terms with them, I'm just saying that you need to forgive and forget because if you harbor that hatred and anger you will turn into something you don't want to be. You will loose sight of your true self. Once you get into a fight, you will loose control of that anger and your friends might not even be able to stop you. I am just saying that you need to let go before that happens. Believe me I know" Blaine said as if speaking from experience.

"I don't know if I can, Blaine." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Just try Kurt. I know they miss you and they regret what happened because during gym Finn comes to me and ask if you are okay and if you are taking care of yourself. He cares. I don't know why, but he does. Just think about it."

"Okay. I'll think about it." Kurt say after a couple of minutes passed.

Blaine nodded his head and said they should head back to their friends. Santana and Puck were teasing David about how he failed to get a girl's number and how he couldn't handle her.

David stood up abruptly "OKAY! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna get her number" then sat right back down "After I finish this pizza"

The whole table erupted with laughter.

* * *

Kurt thought about what Blaine said to him but he did not act on it until a week after. Glee had a surprise meeting on Friday and Kurt decided that he would talk to Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel to see if he could forgive them. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing so he asked Santana and Puck. They seemed to agree with Blaine.

"Gay Elvis might be onto something. I mean they were idiots for being lousy friends but I think what they need and what you need is closure. You need to forgive them and let go. Like fruity pebbles said, you don't need to go back to being buddy-buddy with them, just let them know that they no longer have a spot in your life where you are constantly upset" Santana said one night at Kurt's house while she was playing Halo with Puck.

"I agree. I don't know about Mercedes and Rachel, but I do know that Finn is worried. We are not as close as we were before, but he still comes to me asking me about you. Maybe you need to let Finn know how you felt and how you still feel" Puck agreed.

Kurt sighed. Maybe his friends and Blaine were right. Maybe he should forgive them. He told Rachel, Mercedes and Finn to stay after Glee club practice that Friday because he needed to talk to them. When everybody else filed out, Kurt went to the front of the class and looked at his former friends. Finn was staring at the ground like he wanted it to split open and swallow him, Rachel was fidgeting with her reindeer sweater, and Mercedes was playing with her weave. That is when Kurt realized that he might not be ready to forgive them, but they sure as hell needed his forgiveness. They had their reasons but honestly Kurt did not want to know them.

When Kurt went missing the first week, Finn was busy with Glee club, being the star quarter back, and having a high-demand girlfriend, Rachel. He meant to call Kurt but it just never came up. When Burt died, his mom found out because she is a nurse at the hospital. Before the news, Carole had tried calling Kurt and going over to their house, but no one was ever home. Finn just told her that maybe they went on a spontaneous vacation. When Carole came home with the news, Finn was devastated. He couldn't believe Burt was gone, and worse he didn't even check on Kurt to see how he was doing. His mom and Burt had been dating for a while so he felt responsible for Kurt. Over the course of the month, Finn tried to call but the guilt ate him up so badly that he couldn't find the courage to do so. So instead he waited until the funeral. He tried to make eye contact but Kurt would not even acknowledge his existence and he couldn't blame the boy. Finn didn't know what to do so he just let him be.

Mercedes and Rachel were a little different. They just didn't think about Kurt at all. When Kurt did not show up for their shopping spree the night of the attack, they both figured his dad told him he couldn't come so they just went about their business. They were both so invested on having fun and spending time with their boyfriends Finn and Sam, that they did not even realize that they hadn't talked to Kurt a whole week. When news went around that Burt had died, they didn't know how to feel or what to do. They tried calling Kurt but they had no idea what to say to him so they decided against it. They never got the chance to talk to Kurt until he came to school changed and with Santana, Puck, Britt, and Mike. Even then they couldn't talk to Kurt.

So here they were now, waiting for Kurt to speak.

"Listen, you guys hurt me bad. I resented all of you for that year until today. Mercedes and Rachel, we were best friends for 2 years and you guys didn't even think to call about why I hadn't shown up for school. And Finn, your mom was dating my dad and you didn't wonder why dad didn't schedule a date with her for weeks? I'm upset with you, yes, but someone told me that the anger and hurt that I harbor inside me might turn me into a monster I don't want to be. So, as of today, I forgive you guys and i will let go of what happened in the past. That doesn't mean that I am back to being friends with you or to speaking terms. It just means that I am no longer mad at you or harboring my anger towards you." Kurt spoke to the three dumbfounded people. The three of them didn't know what to say or do so Finn got up and pulled Kurt into a very awkward but warming hug.

"Thank you." He whispered while crying "And I am so sorry Kurt. I love you! And I feel so bad for what I did but thank you for telling us that. Thank you.." Finn finished. Then Mercedes and Rachel joined the hug. Kurt just stood there and allowed them to hug him. It felt nice.

Blaine was right. Kurt felt way better after telling his former friends that, and they seemed relived and happy too. Speaking of Blaine, Kurt hasn't seen him all day. He tried calling Blaine's phone or calling his friend's phone but no answer. Kurt was getting worried. Blaine wouldn't just skip school and even if he did, why wasn't he picking up his phone. So after school Kurt decided to drive up to Blaine's house and ask about his absence his school.

He got to the house and pressed the bell. A short, beautiful, dark-skinned, woman with hazel brown eyes and curls on her head opened the door. No doubt this was Blaine's mother because he looked like a replica of her. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, My name is Kurt. I am a friend of Blaine and I was just wondering if he was home so I can ask why he wasn't in school today." Kurt said with a smile.

The short woman looked him up and down and then her expression turned hateful. "That faggot of a son doesn't live here. He hasn't lived here for almost two years. Good riddance. Can't harbor a homo under my roof."

"H-he doesn't live here? B-but that's impossible." Kurt said mainly to himself.

"Listen Kid, he probably used his gay voodoo on you and made you believe he does live here but he doesn't. He hasn't and never will" Then she slammed the door in his face leaving him shocked on the doorstep.

"Hasn't lived here for 2 years?" Kurt repeated the woman's words..


	9. In Due Time

Kurt was dumbfounded. How could he have trusted Blaine? How is supposed to know when Blaine is lying or being honest? He told Kurt that was his house. They had partied there and now his mother is saying he hasn't lived there for almost 2 years? Kurt wanted answers and boy did he try to find them. Over the weekend, Kurt tried calling Blaine's cell phone but no answer. He also tried calling either one of Blaine's friends but none of them were answering either. What the hell? Kurt was both furious and concerned.

When Monday came around, Kurt was seething. Why didn't Blaine answer his phone? Why didn't his friend's answer their phones? Why did Blaine's mother say he hasn't lived there in 2 years? Why did she say he had cast a gay voodoo on him? What the hell was going on? Kurt spotted Blaine by his locker and he stalked over to him.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said with a cheeky smile. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?" Kurt whispered harshly "You go MIA on Friday and I try looking for you and your mom says you don't live with her and I try calling you all weekend but you don't respond and you ask 'What's up?' Also, why do you have those bruises on your face?"

"You met my mother?" Blaine asked while looking like he just saw a ghost

"Yeah. Lovely woman by the way. Said you cast a gay voodoo on me. Care to explain Blaine?" Kurt said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a couple of seconds before responding. "Not here, not now Kurt. Meet me after school. You didn't drive did you?"

"No I didn't."

"After school Kurt." Blaine said closing his locker and walking away looking pale in the face.

After school, Kurt walked over to where Blaine was leaning against a black jeep wrangler smoking a cigarette, and his hands running through his gelled hair. This was a rare sight because Kurt has never seen Blaine smoke before. Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David were also leaning on the car smoking. For some reason they all looked upset about something.

"Hey guys." Kurt said giving them a little wave after he got close to them.

"Get in the car Kurt. Blaine told us that he has a lot on explaining to do." Wes said with all seriousness that Kurt never thought Wes was capable of having.

In the car, Blaine did not speak at all. He just looked out the window contemplating something, while David and Jeff were arguing about what radio station to listen to. Wes and Nick were staring intently at Kurt and he felt uncomfortable under their glare. When they passed what looked like Lima heights adjacent and went even deeper into the ghetto part of Lima, Ohio, Kurt started to panic.

"Um guys, where are you taking me? Not that I don't trust you all but this is a terrible neighbor hood and only gangsters and hoodlums live here."

Blaine gave a dark chuckle. "Nick, Jeff, and I live here Kurt." Kurt's eyes widened at the revelation

"You-you live here?"

"Yup. Now come on, we have to get inside." Blaine hopped out of the jeep and his friends and Kurt followed suit. The building was pretty tall, paint was chipping off, and the walls look like it was going to collapse any second. The halls were dirty and smelled heavily of sex, alcohol, and cigarettes. They came to door 21 on the second floor and Blaine pulled out his key and ushered them inside.

"Have a seat, be comfortable." Nick, Jeff, and David plopped on the couch and threw their head back with a content sigh. They still had their Dalton uniforms on ( a navy blue with jacket, with a white shirt and a blue and red stripped tie with khaki pants) and they were too tired to remove them. Wes stood leaning on the door watching Kurt.

"So you want to tell me whats going on, Blaine? Who gave you those bruises?" Kurt asked looking away from Wes.

"Before he answers any questions, I want to let you know something. This is the first time he has ever revealed his past and i will be dammed if I let you make him regret it Kurt. Don't ever and I mean** ever** use it against him. Got it?" Wes said with venom in his tone.

Kurt simply nodded.

"Well to answer your first question, Karofsky and his goons jumped me on friday before school. I didn't want to go back to jail, so I didn't fight back." Blaine started.

"Wait. What? Jail?" Kurt asked already confused.

"Patience Kurt. All will be revealed in due time."Blaine said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. Short chapter. Like Blaine said "All will be revealed in due time" . Thanks again to my readers, those who favorite, and those who review. Much obliged folks. Next chapter: The boy who cried daddy. **


	10. The Boy Who Cried Daddy

**A/N: Well here we go again. Flashback in italics. Thanks to all the lovely readers.**

* * *

_When Blaine decided to come out of the closet, he didn't know how to or what to say, but he knew one thing was for sure: the first person he was going to come out to was his older brother. Sure Cooper always made fun of him and out shine him in everything and he always came second best to Cooper, but Cooper still loved him. So when he came out to Cooper he was nervous. _

_"Hey Coop, mind if I talk to you for a sec? Its kind of important." Blaine asked peeking his head into Cooper's bedroom._

_"Sure Blainey what's up?" Cooper looked up from his game of 2K-12_

_"Um. Well I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come right out and say it." Blaine took a deep breath in "I'm gay" he says with his eyes closed. _

_When he didn't hear any sound or movement from Cooper, he decided to open his eyes and Cooper was staring at him with a blank expression. Then, like lightning, the expression broke and Cooper started laughing hysterically._

_"What's so funny?" Blaine asked getting slightly frustrated._

_"Oh. Its-its just that I knew already Blainey. Sure you are not very obvious with it but when we went to the mall a couple of months ago you kept on staring at the cashier, Jeremy. That's when I knew" Cooper said after calming down_

_"Oh. So you are not mad or anything?"_

_"Why would I be mad little bro? I love you no matter your choice. As long as you don't bring any of your boyfriends home to fuck, I'm cool with it."_

_Blaine turned scarlet at the comment. He quickly recovered and tackled Cooper in a big brotherly hug._

_"Thanks Coop. Okay I think I'm going to tell Mom and Dad."_

_At this Cooper tensed a bit. "Um. I wouldn't do that just yet. I mean, you know mom and dad are traditional and they wouldn't understand right away. I say you should give them time."_

_"Okay. If you think so."_

_Blaine decided to wait before telling his parents like Cooper had asked. However, that did not mean he couldn't tell his friends. Instead of getting the same reaction from his friends that he got from his brother, they turned against him completely like he just told them he had 6 heads and 12 eyes. The avoided him at all cost and they actually joined the bullies to bully him. Blaine did not let this get to him too much. After two weeks, Blaine decided it was time to tell his parents. So he sat them down one night and told them, the same way he told Cooper. Blaine was shocked at their reaction. They didn't seem thrilled and they didn't seem upset either. However, Blaine could tell that they weren't happy. That night, Blaine heard his parents argue for the first time._

_"What the hell are we supposed to do about this?" His mother voiced asked._

_"I don't know Margaret. I don't know. But I do know that we cannot allow that fag to live under this house. We need to do something." His father echoed back._

_"Well what are we supposed to do, Henry? Wait until he decides he doesn't want to fuck other guys anymore?"_

_"Maybe it will pass." Blaine cried himself to sleep that night. His friends hated him and now he was an even bigger disappointment to his parents. _

_Blaine kept what he heard to himself. He never told anyone, not even Cooper, although Cooper did notice the cold shoulder they were giving his little brother. Cooper didn't know what to do to help his little brother. _

_One friday morning, Cooper came rushing into Blaine's room waving a paper around in his face. _

_"Guess what Blainey! Guess what! I got a call back! A call back! I'm going to hollywood!" He said jumping up and down on Blaine's bed. Blaine was happy for his brother so he jumped along with Cooper. _

_On Sunday night when Cooper left for Hollywood, all hell broke loose. It was as if his parents were just waiting for Cooper to leave the house for them to react to his news of being gay. When they got home from dropping Cooper off from the airport, his mother spoke up first._

_"Henry. I can't take it anymore. I can't have this little fag in my house and he thinks its okay." She spoke right in front of Blaine._

_Then before Blaine could react, a hard slap went across his face._

_"Be careful of his face Maggie, don't want any trouble with Child Protective Services." His father said very calmly._

_Blaine started crying "M-mom. Why-why did you -?" Another slap interrupted his sentence._

_"I'm not your mother you dick loving shit. Don't ever call me that again."_

_"Dad-dad" Blaine called for his father. The response he got was his father punching him in the ribs. _

_"I'm not your father either, you little devil. You think you can kill his with your gay ways? Well no. Not if we kill you first. And don't you even think about calling the police because they can't do shit since you are under our care."_

_"Da-Daddy. Why? Daddy? Please? Stop. Dad." Blaine cried for his father._

_They kept on beating Blaine up until they were tired. Blaine went unconscious. By the time he came to, they were gone and he was curled up on the stairs leading upstairs to his room. Blaine tried to get up but everywhere hurt. His ribs, his head, his stomach, everywhere. He was sure he had some internal bleeding but he chose to ignore them and made his way to his room and there he laid on the floor and cried himself to sleep._


	11. Because I'm Gay

_The beating went on daily. Whenever Blaine got back from school, which was another nightmare, his parents would start beating him and calling him names until he feigns unconsciousness or until they were tired. By now, he knows to angle his body in a way that they won't hit his past injuries or they won't injure an important organ. He still never told anyone about them. Why? He was scared and still a child and just a freshman in school. He thought maybe one day they would realize that it was their son, their own flesh and blood, that they were beating like an animal; safe to say that day never came. Not only was he getting hell at home, but also at school. His old friends and the bullies would make it their mission to shove him into lockers, or dump slushies on his perfect curls, or trip him when he was walking to class. To make matters worse, everybody, including the teachers, saw this going on but they did nothing to stop it. In a way, they were homophobic assholes as well. He still never told anyone. Not even Cooper. _

_One night, over 2 months after the first beating, his dad had a bad day at the law office and he decided to take it out on his son. He started hitting Blaine with his fist first but when he wasn't satisfied with that, he started using anything he could find around him; his shoes, the glass table by the door where they put keys, and the coat hanger. Blaine tried faking being unconscious but that did not make his father let up, if anything his anger doubled over. Blaine tried screaming but he was silenced by boots to his stomach; he tried reaching for something to grab but he grabbed his mother and she slapped the hand away; he tried blocking the attack but he couldn't move. He was sure he heard several cracks meaning most of his bones were broken, however, his father must have not heard it because he kept beating his son. When he was too tired, his father stopped. He looked down at Blaine's limp body and spat on him "Stupid fag, why don't you just die already?" and just left with his mother. Blaine laid immobile on the floor, mainly because he was physically broken everywhere, but also because he was emotionally exhausted. He didn't understand why his parents hated him so much. It wasn't like he was doing horribly at school, he was still the top student in all his classes despite the bullying. He was still very polite and dapper when his parents had company. All that changed, or maybe he just realized, is that he was gay. He didn't get the big deal. When were **they **going to realize this? Well he wasn't going to stick around and find out. _

_That same night, Blaine got up from the floor and ran away from home. It wasn't like his parents cared anyway, so he just left the house without grabbing anything. He walked and walked until he noticed a car pull up behind him and started following him. Finally, the car stopped and out came two guys who were walking close behind him because he never slowed his pace, considering his injuries. _

_"Hey Curly Sue, slow down." He heard one of the guys say._

_"Dude, slow down. We're not going to kidnap you or beat you up, we just want to talk." He heard the other one say. He didn't want to believe them because it was in the middle of the night and two random strangers wanted to just talk to him, but there was something about their voice that made him stop. He turned around slowly and was met by two men, he couldn't really see their faces because it was dark but he could tell that they were not smiling._

_"Listen, I don't want any trouble" Blaine said cursing his voice for betraying his confidence._

_"Its cool. Neither do we. You are very bloody, and your limping badly. We just want to help man." The tallest of the boys said._

_"Yeah. Get in the car and we will get you to the hospital."_

_Blaine considered his options. He could turn around and start running for the hills but that would prove a difficult task seeing that he was sure he had a sprained ankle, courtesy of his bullies in school for tripping him. Also he was very cold; it was the middle of April and instead of the weather warming up for the summer, it got colder. It was also raining and all he had on was a black polo shirt and red skinny jeans with black converse, he was soaking wet. His whole body felt like a mixture of fire and ice; he was cold but not numb. He could still feel the pains from the beatings and he knows he might have a concussion. So he complied._

_"Please just take me to the hospital and I will do anything you want." He asked quietly._

_"We don't want anything. Just to help."_

_Once he got into the car, he was very grateful for the warmth. He wanted to fall asleep but the tallest of the guys wouldn't let him._

_"With that huge cut by the back of your head, I don't think you should sleep. You might have a concussion and you shouldn't sleep because you might fall into a coma."_

_Blaine simply nodded._

_"Oh I'm Jeff Thompson by the way" He said waving from the driver's seat. He had blonde hair and a skinny face and he was tall. The guy sitting next to Blaine, who had let Blaine rest his head on his shoulder spoke up next. "I'm Nick Swazi." He said with a smile. He was shorter than Jeff. he had jet black hair that came across his forehead like a bang and if Blaine wasn't exhausted he would drool at the fact that this guy was kind of hot. Blaine managed to croak out his name "Blaine Anderson" _

_Once they got to the hospital, their nice and friendly demeanor changed to an over-bearing parent's. They demanded a stretcher for Blaine, made sure the nurse took a good look at his head for any concussion and made sure they stop the bleeding on his arms and internally. Blaine did not know why they did that but he was grateful that at least they cared. After the doctor looked him over he was given permission to sleep. Blaine could not be more happy, so he fell asleep._

_When he came to, he saw Nick staring down at him with a smile on his face and out of reflex, Blaine smiled back. He quickly caught himself and turned his head. His throat hurt, and he was very thirsty, he could faintly feel the pain in his ankles and his ribs, and his head hurt, but aside from that he felt fine. _

_"Hey Jeff! Get in here! He's awake!" Nick yelled outside the door._

_"Hey Curly Sue" Jeff greeted him walking in. "Bout time you woke up. We were starting to get worried."_

_"Th-" He couldn't talk because wow his throat really hurt. Nick reached over to the table and grabbed a glass of water and put it to his lips. After Blaine finished the water, he turned and smiled at Nick._

_"Better?" Nick asked_

_"Much. Thank you" His voice was still hoarse but he could talk now._

_"Great. Now you wanna tell us what the hell happened?" Jeff asked. Blaine looked to both men to see if he could really trust them. I mean why couldn't he right? They offered him, a complete stranger, a ride to the hospital, made sure he was taken care of, and stayed with him until he woke up, if they wanted to jump him they would have done it by now._

_"um- why did you guys act all demanding when we got here earlier?" Blaine asked instead of answering the question._

_Nick laughed and responded "That wasn't earlier. That was three days ago." Blaine gasped. He was asleep for three days? What if he never woke up? What about his school? what if his parents came looking for him? _

_"Hey. Hey. Relax." Jeff spoke up sensing his distress. "If we didn't act like that, they wouldn't have taken care of you right away like they did."_

_Blaine looked at Jeff. "Um- did anyone ask of my name while I was asleep?"_

_"Nope. They made sure you were taken care of first and no one has come looking for you or asked about you since we got here." Jeff responded. "Now will you talk to us?"_

_Blaine nodded and told them his story. From being bullied at school by his old friends to his parents beatings at home to the reason he was out late in the rain and bloody. He didn't know how the guys would take the news but when he looked at them Nick staring at him with tears in his eyes and Jeff looked furious._

_"You wanna tell us why they did all that?" Jeff asked because Nick couldn't talk. Blaine was apprehensive about this part because he did not know how they would react to him being gay. Maybe there were just like everyone else in his life, they cared but for only a short time._

_"Because I'm gay."_


	12. IT

**A/N: Okay honestly, Blaine's back story is writing itself. I did not plan for it to be this long. Sorry if it's taking too long. Well here goes (hopefully) the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

_"You mean to tell me that your parents almost killed you because you're gay?" Jeff asked really furious now. The tears that were threatening to fall came fully now on Nick's face. Blaine hadn't notice but he was crying as well. Jeff immediately went to Nick's side and began rubbing soothing circles on his back._

_"Shh. Its okay sweetie. We are not going to let that happen to him again. I promise." Jeff told Nick._

_Blaine looked at him wide-eyed for two reasons: one, he had just called Nick 'sweetie' and two did he just promise to keep Blaine safe? Blaine started crying even more now because here are two strangers who cared about him even though he just met them and they were gay as well. _

_The doctor came in and paused at the door after seeing the scenario. "Um- maybe I should come back later?" He asked_

_"No Come in we're fine." Nick said after calming down._

_"Okay. Hello young man. I'm here to make sure your vitals are okay and to put a touch up on your morphine dose" The doctor said_

_So that's why he didn't feel the pain that much, Blaine thought._

_"Well I also need to tell you your injuries but I need your friends to leave and to contact your parents. I tried looking you up on the system but I don't know your name."_

_"We are not going anywhere. You think we're just going to sit outside while you talk to our brother? Mom and Dad are out of the country on a business trip and won't be back for a long time so we are the only family he has now." Jeff spoke standing up._

_"Brothers?" The doctor asked looking from Jeff to Blaine_

_"Yes. Adopted. We have the paper if that's what you want." Blaine could not believe his ears. These strangers had saved his life and now they are preventing the doctor from calling his parents. He knew he had to play along for it to work._

_"Yes. its true. They are my brothers. Now please tell me my injuries." Blaine said looking at the doctor. The doctor sighed and started listing his injuries._

_"You have three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder that needs therapy to be put back into place, a minor concussion from the blow you suffered to the back of your head but the swelling should go down soon. A ruptured spleen, that needs to be taken care of right away in surgery. Internal bleeding that was seeping into your lungs but we drained most of it out already. A broken kneecap, bruised elbow, and your spine needs to be realigned. Aside from those, the other injuries are minor, like cuts here and there and black and blue patches that I'm guessing were from blows, and you might walk with a limp for a little while. Any questions?" He finished off. _

_"Wow. That is a lot of things wrong with him. And surgery?" Nick asked because Blaine and Jeff were unable to speak. Blaine knew he was badly injured but not that bad._

_"Yes surgery. Son, should I call the police because this wasn't just a basic 'I fell down the stairs' injury." The doctor asked very concerned._

_"No. I'm fine. Just got into a fight with some bullies. I'm okay." Blaine said because the last thing he wanted was to get the police involved._

_As time progressed, Blaine went into surgery and he was in therapy to get him walking and moving on his own. The limp he had was gone and his ribs were healing perfectly. Throughout his recovery process, Jeff and Nick were with him and he was grateful of his new-found friends. He spent almost 3 months in the hospital and summer came with him still in the hospital._

_"Blaine, we need to talk to you." Jeff said one morning. "The doctor said that you will be released soon and we don't want you to go back to that house. We can get you an apartment by us and we will figure out how to get you into the school we go to, but the only problem with that is, we don't know if you want to stay with us and the school we go to is expensive."_

_"I don't want to go back to my parent's either but I don't know if anyone would let a minor live by himself. And as for the school, my parents left a trust fund for me and if they haven't revoked my rights to it, I should have enough money for school tuition." Blaine replied. He was excited that he was leaving soon and he would be starting fresh._

_"Great. Don't worry about the minor thing. We will handle it."_

_Blaine was released the next morning and he spent the rest of the day in his new apartment by Lima Heights adjacent. Like Jeff had said, he was living two doors down from them and when he had a nightmare about his parents he would go over and their door was always open for him. They never judged him or made fun of him. Blaine was right about the trust fund. He had a lot of money in it and it was his to use however he pleased. He used some to buy new clothes and decorate his new apartment. He also used it to hang out with his friends. Everything was going great, but it wasn't long until tragedy striked again._

_Jeff, Nick, and Blaine were walking down one night from the bar they had just went to and they were slightly tipsy. They hadn't drank that much because they were bored so they decided to ditch the bar. On their way home, three guys approached them and started to called them names and threw gay jokes their way. Nick and Jeff brushed it off and told Blaine to ignore them. However, the anger inside Blaine had started to bubble up again. He hadn't felt this much rage since the last time he was at his parents house. Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine had jumped on the one still talking and tackled him to the ground. The guy was caught off guard by Blaine's sudden reaction and his strength that he fell into his two other friends. Blaine started to punch, kick, and elbowed anyone in contact. Then he blacked out._

_When Blaine came to, he was being held up by two police officers and his friends Nick and Jeff were being handcuffed. They were staring at Blaine with something that looked like concern and fear in their eyes. Blaine looked down and saw the three guys that tried to jump them in a bloodied mess and they laid unconscious on the floor. He was led into the police car and taken to the station. He asked Nick and Jeff what happened and they looked at each other._

_"You don't remember?" Nick asked. Blaine shook his head._

_"Well you were like the incredible hulk. Calm one minute, green ferocious monster the next. You beat the crap out of those guys. We tried to pry you off but your eyes were so black we were sure you couldn't see anything past your rage. I mean seriously, how long have you been holding that anger in?" Jeff asked._

_"Since the first beating I guess." Blaine answered. He couldn't believe he beat three guys to a pulp and he couldn't remember any of it. His rage and sadness had taken on a life of its own and he couldn't control it. "So what now?" He asked, scared._

_"Hey. Don't worry. We are not going to let you take the fall alone. We can't get out of going to jail, but we can shorten the sentence." Nick said. And they did exactly that. Judge Macintosh gave them a five month sentence seeing that the guys they had beaten up had bullied someone else before them and Blaine didn't actually kill them. Blaine was grateful that he did not have to go to Juvie by himself and him, Jeff, and Nick went together. They formed a pact and anyone who tried to mess with them in Jail thought twice about it. That is how he met David and Wes. Wes immediately nicknamed Blaine 'Blainers' and Blaine felt like he could trust them. So he told them how he got into Juvie and about his past. They decided to name themselves The Notorious Five because, at the time, Jeff loved listening to the Notorious B.I.G. No one complained. They changed their outlook in jail. They all got different tattoos and piercing and wore black everything. Blaine had a dragon tattoo to show his nature and Jeff and Nick had tiger tattoos. David was the odd one, he had a warbler tattoo and no one knew why. He said because they sang beautifully and he loved to sing. Wes had a tattoo of Diego from Ice age. Everyone laughed at that._

_When their sentence were up and they were given parole, they all went to Dalton academy. The dominated the school. Blaine, Wes, and David were sophomores and Jeff and Nick were juniors. They stuck together through thick and thin and Blaine could not be happier. _

* * *

"And that is my life story, well most of it anyways." Blaine finished off his story to Kurt. Kurt was in tears. He couldn't believe that a mother and father could be so cruel and Blaine had to shoulder all that pain by himself before he met his friends.

"So why did you go back to jail again?" Kurt asked still crying. Blaine moved closer to him on the couch and draped his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, Dalton had a no bullying policy inside school, but some did not think the rule pertained to outside school. I was walking back to home one weekend and these two idiots decided to jump me because I was alone. I lost control again and beat them up. They pressed charges and I got sent to jail again." Blaine replied with a shrug of his shoulder like he just told Kurt they were out of milk.

"So why did you come to McKinley?"

"When I got out, I found out that my parents took out all the money in my account and closed it off so I wouldn't have access to it. I couldn't afford Dalton anymore. I was pissed because I was going into my senior year. Jeff and Nick graduated already and I didn't want to be a drop out."

"That's were we came in. Do you know how easy it is to forge papers to get into your school, Kurt. Its crazy. David pretended to be Blaine's father and his girlfriend at the time agreed to being his mother. We stuck to the adopted story and I forged the adopted papers and we were home free." Jeff answered.

"Wait. I'm sorry about the questions," Kurt said moving closer into Blaine's embrace.

"Ask away" Blaine said

"Why didn't you tell Cooper?"

"Cooper had just gotten his big break in Hollywood. I didn't want him to leave his dream to come take care of me. I could handle it myself. And I did with the help of my friends. He doesn't need to come take care of me."

"He didn't call you or anything?"

"We changed his phone and address and practically wiped the old information of him from the system. So Cooper has no way of contacting him." Wes answered.

"Oh." Was all Kurt said. "Wait one more question. And it's about Friday"


	13. Three Strikes

**A/N: Wow three chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this story. Much Obliged folks.**

* * *

Kurt walked into school the next morning agitated. He was really mad at David and his plan was to face him. Blaine had told him what Dave did to him on Friday and instead of going to school and being forced to see Dave's face, he went home. When he got home he told his friends what happened because they were home and he told them not to do anything about it. He didn't fight Karofsky back because he couldn't risk losing control of his anger and he didn't want his friends to fight him and lose their freedom. However, just because Blaine didn't want them to do anything about it didn't mean they were going to listen. So that night they stole Blaine's phone so he wouldn't be able to call them, and went to find Karofsky and his friends. After they beat up Karofsky, they told Blaine. He was mad, yes, but he was glad that they didn't get caught. They forgot to give Blaine back his phone until the monday morning when they were dropping him off at school. Kurt asked why _they _didn't pick up their phones when he called and they simply said they couldn't be bothered because they were planning on how to beat up Karofsky without him knowing it was them.

Santana walked up to Kurt and asked why he didn't show up after school yesterday for a day of popping eating, movie watching fun, and he apologized because he forgot. He told Santana where he was and what Karofsky had done. He didn't tell her about Blaine's story because it was not his place to tell. She accepted his apology and told him she would see him later. She had to get to class. After school, instead of going to Glee club practice he went to the locker rooms where he knew Karofsky would be. He wanted to confront him and threaten him to leave Blaine alone. Of course he underestimated Karofsky's size, weight, height, and strength. He couldn't take the bully on by himself without his friends or a weapon and Karofsky let him know that by shoving him against the lockers.

"You think you can just waltz in here and tell me what to do Hummel?" Karofsky sneered at him. Kurt stood his ground and asked him the question that has bugged him since the first day Karofsky put him inside a dumpster.

"What the hell is your problem with me anyways? Do you not like me? Or is it all gay people? Or do you just feel better knowing that you broke an innocent boy's self-esteem?"

"You wanna know what my problem is? You. You're my problem. Ever since that first day you came into this school with your sinfully tight jeans that hugged your ass perfectly, designer shirt, nice looking scarf, your hair that was always perfect, and those damn eyes. You just had to rub it in my face that you were out and proud. I was so pissed that you did that and I couldn't - I couldn't have you. Even after you changed your look, you still looked sexy and you just had to beat me up didn't you?" Karofsky replied.

"You-You tortured me for 2 years because you are a closet gay guy that couldn't have me?" Kurt asked surprised because here was a guy that dumped him in dumpsters every morning, shoved him against lockers, tripped him, spilled his books all over the floor, saying that he liked him? Unbelieveable.

"Yes. And then that Anderson kid comes along and he freaking kisses the floor you walk on and you just let him like you and you like him too. I hated it! I was- I was jealous. Of him. Of you. Of everything about you." Karfosky yelled.

"What-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence, he felt dry, chapped lips against his. He was being kissed. Karofsky was kissing him! Not only that but Karofsky was taking away his first kiss. Sure Kurt was known as a slut for sleeping around, but the truth was he had never had sex before or even been kissed by a guy before. Kurt used all the strength he had to push Karofsky away from him. He stood there shocked and immobile.

Karofsky was shaking with anger. He wanted Kurt. He wanted him bad. So he made to kiss Kurt again but this time Kurt was ready. He sidestepped the bully and back away from him. Karofsky glared at Kurt.

* * *

Blaine was walking around school looking for Kurt because the boy hadn't showed up for practice. He tried calling his cell phone but Kurt wasn't picking up. He was getting worried. He walked past the boys locker room and what he heard made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Or else, I'll kill you." He waked into the locker room to find where that threat had come from and what he saw shocked him. Karofsky was bearing down on Kurt with one hand by the lockers and the other stopping Kurt from moving. Kurt was trapped and he looked scared and about to cry. Before Blaine knew what was happening, he had tackled the bully to the floor. He was punching and kicking Karofsky and he blacked out.

Kurt didn't know what was happening. One minute Karofsky was threatening him and the next Blaine was punching the guy. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Karofsky had stopped struggling. He tried to pry Blaine off him but when he touched him, Blaine grabbed his hand and twisted it. Kurt cried out in pain and looked at Blaine. His eyes were black and hands were balled in a tight fist. That is when Kurt knew that it wasn't Blaine. Blaine was gone and replaced with the angry monster. He didn't know how to stop Blaine. He tried yelling his name, hitting him, everything but nothing was working. Blaine kept on beating Karofsky. Then Kurt grabbed the shorter boy by the shoulders and placed his lips on his. Kurt's intension was to stop Blaine but he got lost in the soft, warm lips that belonged to Blaine. He tasted mainly of coffee, a hint of cigarette, mint, and something that was just simply Blaine. He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt hands circling around his waist and pulling him closer. Kurt did not want to end the kiss but he knew if he didn't, he would die of suffocation.

"Um, Blaine?"

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Blaine asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't know how else to stop you."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked confused. He looked down and saw his clothes were bloodied and his hands had blood on them too. He turned around and saw Karofsky in fetal position trying to protect himself from Blaine's blows.

"No. No. NO NO NO NO NOOO. This is not happening again. No" Blaine yelled.

"Hey. Blaine calm down. Its okay. You were protecting me." Kurt tried to reassure him.

"No Kurt. You don't get it. I can't go to state prison. I just can't. I finally have a say in my life. I'm finally graduating from school soon, I got into NYU by some miracle despite my criminal record. This was my last chance Kurt. Three strikes. I can't go to state prison." He cried slouching on the floor.

"Hey shh. Its okay. I'm here. I won't let them take you away. I will do everything in my power to help you through this. Its okay." Kurt said to Blaine while pulling the crying boy into his chest. "I promise I won't let you go Blaine."


	14. We Meet Again

**A/N: Hey guys. Well I believe there will be one more chapter left to the end of this story. I don't think I say this enough but Thank you all for your support and reviews. Also for following this story. I appreciate it so much and love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. There goes that statement again. **

* * *

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't good old Mr. Anderson. I believe the last time I saw you I told you to get your act together and not come back to my courtroom? Well by the looks of it, you got one part right and it isn't the latter." Judge Macintosh said. He really thought Blaine had changed for the better. He hadn't seen the boy in his courtroom for over 9 months and he believed Blaine really had figured out the direction his life should be headed. Guess he was wrong. He was disappointed, yes, but he couldn't jump to conclusions yet. However, knowing Blaine, he probably wouldn't even defend himself.

"Mr. Karofsky, here, claims that you assaulted him for no reason."

Blaine glared at Karofsky and turned back to the judge because the man was still talking.

"Safe to say, I'm not surprised seeing that it is the same reason you were here the last two times. Are you even going to try to defend yourself this time?" Judge asked with a little hope in his voice. Upon hearing the hope, Blaine tried to say what happened.

"I-I um I di- No." Blaine ended up stuttering.

"Well then.." the judge said, disappointed.

"Judge Macintosh, if I may?" a voice rose from the pew behind Blaine.

"And you are?"

"Kurt Hummel sir. I want to testify for Mr. Anderson here seeing that it was me he was trying to defend before he lost control."

"So you were there when it happened?"

"Yes sir. I am an eye-witness."

"Then please come to the witness stand and tell us your story."

Kurt walked past Blaine without making eye contact but he could feel the nervousness wafting from the boy. After what happened in the locker, Blaine finally asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. Kurt was shocked to say the least but he knew he developed feeling for Blaine since the first day he saw him and couldn't imagine anyone else being his first boyfriend, so he agreed. They have been together a little over 3 weeks now and this court trial was either going to make or break their new relationship. When Kurt got to the stand he started his story of how Karofsky had bullied him since the first day of high school and no one seemed to care. Not even the teachers. He talked about what Blaine had said Karofsky did to him and how Blaine didn't fight back because of what the judge had said. Kurt also talked about what happened in the locker room. He made sure to leave out the kiss for two reasons: one, only Blaine knew about that and two, he didn't believe in outing people. If they wanted to come out of the closet, they would do it by themselves.

After his story, the judge was about to speak but was interrupted by a hand raised.

"Ah. Mr. Thompson. You're here too? and I see you brought along the gang. What can I do for you sir?" The judge asked curiously.

"Um. Hey Judge, I think it's about time I told you what really happened the first night Blaine, Nick and myself got arrested. It will help this case tremendously and maybe you will recognize the pattern." Jeff spoke up.

"Mr. Hummel you may step down. Mr. Thompson approach the witness stand, please."

"Jeff. Jeff what are you doing? You don't have to do this." Blaine whispered while Jeff was walking past him. Jeff simply ignored him and sat in the witness-box. When he was sworn in, he told the courtroom everything that happened that night and how Blaine had protected his friends but his anger got the better of him. After he was done, David raised his hand as well.

"Mr. Sawyer, you have something to add as well?" Blaine was shocked at all his friends coming to his aid. He was very grateful and was on the verge of crying but he kept his cool.

"Yes judge. And like Jeff said, it might help you figure out the pattern. It's about the second time Blaine got arrested." David said approaching the witness-box. David told the judge everything that Blaine had told them that night. He told them how Blaine was protecting himself and how his anger got the better of him again. After all Blaine's friends spoke up, the judge realized the pattern.

"It seems to me that when you get into fights, you loose control of your rage. Not only that, you only get into fights when you are protecting your friends. Why didn't you just tell me what happened during those first arrests Mr. Anderson?" the judge asked. He couldn't believe that Blaine had a very good reason why he beat up people and he never spoke up about it.

"I- I guess I felt like I deserved the harsh punishment." Blaine finally spoke up. The judge, Kurt, and his friends were shocked.

"What are you talking about young Burt Reynolds" Santana asked from her spot next to Kurt. She had heard all the stories from Kurt and Blaine's friends in the courtroom and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Quiet in the courtroom please? Go on Mr. Anderson." the judge said

"I felt like if I was locked away, so would my anger. I can't control it. I don't know when to stop. I figured that no one deserved to be beaten that badly even if they tried bullying me or- or my friends." Blaine finished off, his voice very shaky with emotions.

"Mr. Anderson that is not your fault. Any ways, in light of this new evidence I say that you are innocent and all charges are dropped." The judge said

"Wait! What? You can't just let him go! He-he did this to me!" David Karofsky shouted motioning to his arm in a cast.

"Mr. Karofsky please approach the bench." When Karofsky got close to him, the judge lowered his voice and put his face into a nasty scowl and growled at Karofsky "With everything that Mr. Hummel just told me today, you are lucky he did not press charges because I would have sent your smug, coward ass to jail right away. Trust me you do not want to go where I sent Blaine. You know why? Blaine owned that place, along with his friends. If word got around that you tried to get him arrested again, you would not make it out alive. Now I don't ever, and I repeat, I don't ever want to see your face in my courtroom again. I suggest you change that attitude or whatever hatred you have towards others and become a freaking model citizen because if you don't, so help me God, I will personally have your ass handed to you. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Karofsky?"

David nodded his head and was given the okay to go back to the his stand.

"So. As I was saying," the judge said with his voice returning to normal and him addressing the courtroom, "You are innocent Mr. Anderson. Case dismissed. You are free to go. However, I suggest you take some anger management classes to help with your 'little' problem." he said with a bang of his gavel. Everyone who was in the courtroom gave a loud triumphant shout and they were all happy and hugging each other.

"Oh Blaine? Congrats on getting accepted into NYU. I am so proud of you and I knew you could do it." Judge Macintosh said with pride for the young man. He really was proud of Blaine. The boy had grown to be a man with a good path ahead of his life. At this statement, the tears started to fall freely on Blaine's face.

"Thank you Judge. Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me." It was true. He felt like the Judge had always had his back in everything. He tried his best to get Blaine out of trouble and always made sure he got treated fairly. He was always supportive and Blaine and always give him hope that not everyone in the world was out to get him. In a way, Judge Macintosh was like the father Blaine had always wanted.

Once outside the court, a full party began. Everyone was hugging Blaine all over and he felt happy. He felt complete. He had his friends, his life was in order, and best of all a boyfriend that he couldn't imagine himself without. He pulled Kurt into his arms and planted a deep kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, he whispered against his lips, "Thank you Kurt. For saving me."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Graduation**


	15. Graduation

Blaine was pacing back and forth in his red gown and his red cap and fiddling with the tassel on the left side of his hat. He was glad Kurt was able to tame his curls this morning because he didn't know how he was going to fit his cap on his head. Blaine was back to wearing his head in a curly mess because Kurt loved it but only on weekends. During weekdays it was gelled down. He still wore his preppy clothes, but every now and then he would wear his bad boy clothes. Kurt however had went back to his designer outfits and fashion icon statements and no one questioned him. Speaking of Kurt, he was currently given the valedictorian speech to the graduating class and parents. Not that he didn't love to hear Kurt's voice, but he just wanted his boyfriend to shut up so he can finally get the heck out of this cow school. Blaine couldn't believe it. He was graduating from High School. Finally, he was free. His life had meaning now. He overcame his past and was ready to tackle his future in New York at NYU. He didn't have his parents but he had his family. Blaine poked his head out the curtains and saw Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David waving at him. He waved back and smiled. David and Wes had their graduation two days ago and they all agreed to party after Blaine's graduation. He was grateful for his friends but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

Finally Kurt was done with his speech and Principal Figgins came on. Blaine gave his boyfriend a hug and told him he did a great job during the speech even though Kurt knew he wasn't really paying attention. For once, Blaine was glad that his last name was Anderson because that meant he was going to get his diploma before anyone else. Once the principal called his name, his friends jumped out of their seats and started clapping and whistling. Wes actually brought a bull horn to yell "GO BLAINERS," but Blaine just took it all in with a smile. He gave the principal and bone crushing hug and got his diploma and moved his tassel to the right side. HE WAS FREE! FINALLY! He fist pumped the air and his friends went wild again.

After everyone got their diplomas, all the caps went the air and everyone was cheering. Family and friends rushed to their sides and hugged them. Kurt and Blaine found each other in the crowd and just when Blaine was going in for a kiss, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey not now." He waved off the hand and returned to kiss his boyfriend but he noticed Kurt was looking behind him. So Blaine turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cooper? Cooper? COOPER?! COOPER!" He yelled and tackled his big brother. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"All thanks to that boyfriend of yours. He found me and told me everything that happened." Cooper responded while still hugging his little brother. Kurt felt like he had to do something to help Blaine. He knew Blaine was happy with his friends but he couldn't help but think how much happier he would be if he got to see his older brother again. So he looked it up in the directory and he couldn't believe he didn't make the connections before. Cooper Anderson. Big movie star in hollywood. How could he not have known Blaine was his little brother? So he called up the agency Copper worked for and asked to speak to the man directly. He told Cooper everything that had happened with Blaine, from his parents to jail, to high school, and to graduation. Cooper agreed and flew in right away.

Kurt moved away from the two brothers reconnecting and found his friends. Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Mike tackled him into a big hug.

"I can't believe I am a high school graduate Kurt!" Puck yelled. Puck and Brittany had barely passed their classes but with help from Kurt and the rest of the crew, they studied hard and made sure they passed all their tests.

"I am so proud of you. Of all of you." Kurt said crying and hugging his friends. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a sheepish looking Finn looking at the floor.

"Um, I know things are not the way they were before Kurt but I just wanted to say congrats and great speech. We are finally graduates. And if you don't mind, my mom and I want you to be part of our family."

Kurt was speechless. Yes he let Carole back into his life and Finn as well, but they weren't where they were before. He even let Carole and Finn move into the house with him since the house was big and he couldn't believe that they wanted him to be part of their family.

"Finn, I would really like that." He finally said

"GREAT! So I can call you little bro now! Sweet dude!" Finn said hugging him and lifting him off the ground.

"Don't call me dude Finn" Kurt said laughing.

Back at the Anderson brothers, Cooper was trying desperately not to cry. He couldn't believe that he had looked for Blaine all this time after he lost contact with his little brother and here he was, graduating high school. He was so proud of his little brother and he felt guilty for leaving him.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Blainey. I knew mom and dad were giving you the cold shoulder but I never thought they would do what they did to you. I feel so responsible and sorry." Cooper said crying.

"Hey. Its okay. It's not your fault. I didn't contact you because I didn't want to get in the way of your dreams Coop. I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about little bro. Listen, I want you to be part of my life again. I've missed too much. I have a condo in NY and I know you are going to NYU for college, by the way so proud of you for getting in, and I want you to live with me."

"Thanks Coop, but I want to experience the free life myself. I want to get my own place and ask Kurt to move in with me. He is going to NYADA so we are both going to be in NY. Hopefully he says yes. I want you to be part of my life too. I promise we will be a family again, Coop."

Copper grabbed his little brother into his arms and squeezed tightly. "I love you Blainey." "I love you too Coop"

Blaine found Kurt again in the crowd and saw him laughing with his friends. When they saw Blaine approaching them, they decided to give the couple a little room.

"Thank you so much Kurt. For finding Cooper and for making me the happiest, luckiest guy alive."

"Thank you Blaine for saving me from myself and helping me to realize that sometimes you need people to rely on."

"I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

"I love you Blaine Devon Anderson"

They kissed and then on cue Puck on guitar and Finn on drums started playing while the couple kissed.

_[Puck:]_

I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy

_[Finn:]_  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was

_[Both:]_  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

A full party began in the auditorium of McKinley High.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. The end of the story. I can't thank you all enough for all your support you have given me throughout this. Thanks to all the followers, reviewers, readers, those who favorites this. My first reviewer, Anderpson, my best friend, betty. I love you all. Thank you. **


End file.
